Space and War
by Mii-chan1
Summary: Pan and Trunks are mad at each other and Bulma sends them on a trip for 2 weeks, on the planet on which they land, Pan finds a girl whos family was captured. will Trunks and Pan be able to bring this warring planet to peace? r/r!*Chapter 15!!*
1. Chapter 1: And Another 1 Bites the Dust

Okay, people! I got this idea in the shower, yes, the shower! Strange, huh? Well, I decided it was probably sort of unique, but sort of not... Well, I decided to write or rather type it so I could see what you think! It's a T/P and maybe a little G/B but it doesn't really start out as T/P. It does start out like many others, too, but I'm hoping to make it different. Remember to review!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: if I owned DBZ/GT, why would I be writing fanfics??

****************

Pan was sleeping over at Bra's house. They were watching a movie with Trunks and his girlfriend. 'Girlfriend,' Pan thought. 'Humph. She doesn't deserve him.' She was paying more attention to Trunks and Sarah, his girlfriend, then to the movie they were watching. 

The movie was pretty boring. They had just grabbed one off the shelf that had a catchy title. Pan could tell Trunks and Sarah weren't paying attention to the movie, either. They were paying attention to each other.

Bulma looked in on them and saw Pan glaring at Sarah. She smiled to herself. She, too, didn't like Sarah. Bulma knew she was just after Trunks' money. She was working on yet another of her 'little' schemes...

*******

Next morning...

"Good morning, Sarah!" Pan said with fake cheeriness. "Morning Trunks!" Trunks knew she wasn't a morning person. Sarah did not. 

"I'm going to go shower," Trunks yawned and walked out of the room. 

"Okay, listen, Sarah," Pan said. "I know you're only after Trunks' money. So, if you plan to change that, do so fast. Otherwise, beat it." She growled, giving Sarah a look that could kill.

Sarah's eyes widened with shock. "Okay..." 

"Good," Pan smirked and sat down to eat breakfast. Just as she did so, Trunks walked back in.

"That was a fast shower!" Pan said. 

"Yes I know." Trunks answered and walked over to Sarah, who still stood wide-eyed. "Something wrong?" He purred into her ear. 

"Y-yes, actually there is. I have to go." She ran out of the house. 

"What did you say?!" Trunks demanded, rounding on Pan. "That's the 8th one in two months! Why do you do that?!" 

"None of them were right for you!" 

"And how would YOU know who is and isn't right for me?! Just stay out of my personal life!" He stormed out of the kitchen. 

Pan knew she should be hurt. But she wasn't. She was mad. After saying a quick good-bye and thank you to Bulma and Bra, she flew home as fast as she could. 

*******

"Hello?" Gohan said, picking up the ringing phone. "Oh, hi Bulma, yes, she's- no, she didn't seem to be- she's in her room." He looked over at Videl, who was holding in laughs, watching her husband try to get a word in edgewise. 

"You want WHAT?!" Gohan yelled. "Oh, he- okay, yeah, I guess she does- okay, I'll tell her. Bye." He and Bulma hung up. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked Videl. 

"Oh, nothing," she answered. "What did she want?" 

"She wants to send Panny on a trip with Trunks. Neither she nor Trunks will know the other is there till they're out of the atmosphere." he went on to explain the rest of the plan to Videl.

"Pan!" Videl called to her daughter. "Will you come downstairs please?" You need to go over to Bra's house. Bulma needs you over there for something." Pan nodded, wondering what Bulma would want her for.

As she flew to C.C., she felt Trunks' ki there. She really didn't want to see him there, but she didn't really have a choice. She landed if front of the house and walked in and to Bulma's lab. 

"You needed me for something, Bulma?" Pan said, looking around the lab for her. It was huge, if you hadn't been in there before, it was possible for you to get lost. 

"Oh, Pan!" Bulma walked through a door from outside. "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go out to space?" 

"Oh, I'll ask my mom and Dad!" Pan said, excitedly. 

"I already asked them, last night," Bulma answered. 

"Should I go pack?" 

"No, I have enough clothes and supplies in capsules. You can go say goodbye to your mom and dad." 

"Okay," Pan said and flew off. She came back a little while later to get on board the ship. 

"Um, Bulma, where exactly am I going?" Pan asked. 

"To a planet called Andiraft. It's pretty far away, so it will take about three days to get there." 

"Why am I going?" Pan asked, kind of suspicious as to why her parents would let her go with out many questions. 

"We think you need to get out for a while. There's really nothing to do on Earth, so we figured you might want to go to another planet." Bulma explained. 

"Oh, um, okay." Pan said. 

"Okay, will you please get on board? You'll be leaving soon." Bulma said and Pan entered the ship. It only seemed like half of a ship, but Pan just shrugged it off. "Oh, Pan, take this, please, and put it in your pocket." Bulma stepped in the door and handed Pan an ki disguiser. Pan didn't know what it was, and just put it into her pocket. 

"Bye Bulma! Oh, how long am I going to be gone?"

"Um probably about two weeks. I put the ship on autopilot, so you don't have to worry. Bye!" Bulma smiled.

Bulma stepped back from this ship as it lifted off. It was set to fly by Pan's house, too, and Gohan and Videl were outside when it passed over. They waved even though Pan was going too fast to see them. 

When she entered space, she decided to go look around the ship a little. As she was walking down a short hall, she bumped into someone. She hadn't known anyone was going with her, so this surprised her. 

"Ah! Trunks! What the heck are you doing here?!" Pan demanded. 

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing." Trunks answered, smirking. 

"Bulma told me I was going to the planet Andiraft,"

"Same here, now if you will please move out of my way, I need to use the bathroom." Pan glared at him and stepped out of the way. She was still mad at him for yelling at her. He didn't know she liked him, so he just yelled.

She walked into the room she figured was hers and laid down on her bed, looking out the window. She could see Earth getting smaller and smaller. This was going to be the worst trip she had even been on. Two weeks with Trunks. 

Pan stood up and her stomach growled. So she decided to go see where the kitchen was. When she got there, she noticed it was quite small. Although, it would have to be, this was a space ship after all. 

After opening the fridge, she had on the extremely small table all the stuff she would need to make a ton of sandwiches. Right as she had finished making them, Trunks walked in. So, she glared at him and took her food out of the room. 

That night as she was falling asleep, she thought about some of the other times she had scared away his girlfriends. There was only one who tried to argue with Pan. 

Flashback

Trunks walked out of the room for who knows why. 

"You know I know you're only after his money, just like all the other girls he's dated." Pan growled at the girl. 

"And how do you know that?"

"You act just like them, and I know where you shop and go out for dinner."

"How did you find those kinds of things out?!" 

"I have my ways." Pan answered. The girl's eyes widened in shock and anger. 

"Yes, you're right. I am after his money and fame." With that the girl stomped out of the house just as Trunks walked back into the room. 

End Flashback

She finally drifted off to sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she smelled pancakes. She walked to the kitchen and bumped into Trunks, who was taking his breakfast to the small living room they had.

They continued ignoring each other for the rest of the day.

****************

So how did you people like the first chapter? I know this may be like a bunch of other fics, but I didn't really mean to copy anyone. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Landing and Finding

Okie! Here's the second chapter! I've been debating about how to write this fic, so if ya don't like it, let me know, and I just might change it. This is probably going to be a short chapter but the will be longer in the future. I will be using French and jibberish later in this chapter. Translations will be in (these). Anyways...enough about the fanfic...

I now have a Chibi Goku action figure! He's so cute!! I can even take him anywhere in my purse! I'm so happy! Oh! Crap! I forgot to bring him breakfast...he's gonna be so pissed... oh well! on with the fic! 

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: I own a Chibi Goku action figure. It is a toy. I own nothing else. 

**************

Pan bumped into Trunks who was taking his breakfast to the small living room they had. They continued to ignore each other for the rest of the day.

**************

Three days later, 6:30 a.m....

Pan woke to the sound of the ship's computer voice screaming that they were going to land. 'Finally, I won't have to put up with him so much,' Pan thought as she rolled out of bed. Deciding to shower later, she changed out of her pajamas and into some clothes.

She sat in her seat just as Trunks entered the room. He had also just woken up. She could tell because his hair was messy and he obviously hadn't showered.

As the entered the atmosphere, the ship burst into flames, so they couldn't see anything. Luckily, it was in autopilot, so it landed safely. 

When they stepped out, they saw a forest. Well, part of one. Most of it was burnt to the ground. There were patches of blue and red trees here and there, and the grass was green, like on earth. 

Trunks noticed the remains of a city and took off without saying anything to Pan. She watched him go and flew off in the opposite direction, towards another city. She noticed that there didn't seem to be anyone here. In fact, the city looked like it had been hit with an air raid. 

She looked around at the piles of rubble for any signs of life. Then she heard a sound. It sounded like a small child crying. Pan ran over to where the sound was coming from and saw a little girl clutching what looked like a doll.

The girl had pinkish skin and dark purple hair. Her hair seemed to defy gravity, floating around her. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. She was obviously alone so Pan walked up to the girl. The girl jumped, and looked at Pan with surprise. 

"Pilif" (Hi.) The girl said. 

"H-himel," (Hello.) Pan answered, struggling with the language. Vegeta had for some reason taught her the language a very long time before. 

"Lifr ga itsbeat?" (What's your name?) The girl asked. 

"Um...Pan, ijog?" (Pan, you?)

"Anya," the girl answered. 

"Um...Parlevous Francè?" (Do you speak French?) Pan asked Anya. 

"Oui Mademoiselle!" (Yes miss!) Anya answered smiling. "Parlevous Español?" (Do you speak Spanish?)

"Csi! Csi!" (Yes! Yes!) Pan answered. "Habla usted inglés?" (Do you speak English?)

"Yes! I do!" Anya answered. 

"Great! Now, what happened here?" Pan asked, referring to the city. Anya immediately became sad. 

"There is a war going on. One half of the world thinks they're better then we are...to they take us and make us work for them. My mother, father, and brothers were taken. I am too young, so they just left me here." 

"Oh...how old are you?"

"I am six." 

"Oh, okay. How about I try to help you find and free your family?" Pan suggested. Anya's face lit up as Pan said this.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging Pan, "I would like that a lot!" 

"Alright then, let's get back to my ship." Pan and Anya started walking back to the ship. As they walked, Pan told her about her family and friends, but only because Anya asked to hear about them. Pan would have said nothing for fear of making her sad. But it seemed to make her happier. 

When they got back to the ship, Trunks was still not there. Pan just decided to eat lunch. She took out some stuff to make sandwiches. After making about 20 sandwiches, she sat down a the table, across from Anya. 

"Would you like some?" Pan offered. 

"Um...what are they?"

"Sandwiches...here, try one," Pan said, handing her one. Anya took one bite out of it and loved it. She quickly ate the rest and a few more. "I guess you liked it?" Pan laughed. Anya nodded, her mouth still full of sandwich. 

At that moment, Trunks walked into the kitchen. He looked from Pan to Anya and asked, "Who is that?" 

"This is Anya," Pan answered. "She lives on this planet, and her parents and brother were captured and used as slaves." Trunks nodded and walked to the fridge. 

"Why is she here?" Trunks asked. 

"I'm going to help her find her parents," Pan answered. Trunks spat out the soda he had in his mouth.

"You're going to WHAT?! You'll get yourself killed!"

"And why would you care?"

"I don't, I just don't want to have to deal with having to tell Gohan that his only daughter was killed!" Trunks lied. The whole time, Anya had been sitting there silent. 

"Um, Pan, should I leave?" Anya asked. 

"No, it's okay. He's just mad at me for something I did. Come on, I would like to see more of this planet, or at least what you can show me." Pan said. Anya and Pan then walked out of the ship. 

Pan and Anya walked through very beautiful parts of where Anya could go without risk of getting caught. There were also very dead parts. Neither Pan nor Anya wanted to be in those parts very long. They seemed so sad. 

When they finally returned to the ship, Pan decided to offer Anya a different outfit. "Would you like some new clothes?" Pan asked. Anya gratefully accepted. Pan took her to her room and looked through what she had in her closet. She pulled out an outfit that she hoped would fit her. 

"Thanks a lot!" Anya said after she had put it on. That's when Pan noticed the doll Anya had been holding the whole time. 

"Where did you get that?" Pan asked. 

"My mom gave it to me right before she was captured. She told me to keep it always." Pan smiled. She had a teddy bear that her mom gave her a long time ago. 

"Pan, can we have more sandwiches? I'm hungry," Anya asked.

"Sure," Pan giggled, "let's go." She led Anya to the kitchen and made enough sandwiches for them both. 

That night, Pan let Anya sleep in her room. Anya wanted to sleep on the floor because that's what she always did, so Pan gave her some blankets and a pillow. They stayed up talking for a long time, until Anya fell asleep mid-sentence. Pan fell asleep soon after, smiling. 

**************

Well? How did ya like this chapter? I know, where's the romance? Well, I'll get to it soon! Don't worry! probably the next chapter. I've already got part of it written. Remember to use that little box below!

P.S. TEDDY bear! 0;-] (don't ask, there is one person who know what I'm talkin about)


	3. Chapter 3: Day One, Part One--Making Up

Okay, here's the 3rd chapter. The chapters will be titled Day One, Day Two, and so on, referring to the days they have been on the planet.

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: Michi now owns everything in the whole world! ...Okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream, can't she?

**************

That night, Pan let Anya sleep in her room. Anya wanted to sleep on the floor because that's what she always did, so Pan gave her some blankets and a pillow. They stayed up talking for a long time, until Anya fell asleep mid-sentence. Pan fell asleep soon after, smiling. 

*************

Pan woke early in the morning. She carefully stepped over Anya and walked into the kitchen. She noticed Trunks wasn't up yet. She just shrugged it off and decided to eat breakfast in the kitchen for once, where they were supposed to.

After finishing breakfast, she decided to train a little bit. Anya wasn't awake yet, so she went outside, and a little ways away from the ship, so as not to wake her. As she started her warm-ups, she thought about how Anya had lost almost everything important to her, but still managed to be happy.

She also thought about how Trunks had been acting the past few days and how he had flown away. He had a reason to be mad. She really didn't. It was her fault, after all. She decided that she needed to tell him she was sorry. She wouldn't tell him her feelings, though, just apologize, because otherwise, she might not have a chance with him at all. 

About fifteen minutes after she had started training, Anya came out. She had a few sandwiches in her hands. She sat on the ground near Pan and watched her.

Pan felt Trunks' ki as he landed next to Anya. Anya moved away a little, glaring at Trunks because he snatched one of her sandwiches. 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion near the capsule ship. Pan flew as fast as she could to it. Trunks also flew towards it, but not as fast as Pan. She reached the ship and saw a large tank-like vehicle coming right at it, blowing up everything around it. She quickly capsulized the ship, but the 'tank' was so close, she couldn't dodge out of the way. 

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her out of the way at the last minute. Pan looked back and saw Trunks. 'Why did he save me?' Pan wondered.

That's when she remembered Anya. Pan looked around and saw her standing on the ground looking up at them. Trunks floated to the ground and set Pan down, removing his arms from her waist. 

"Pan/Trunks," they said at the same time, "I have something to say."

"You first," Trunks said. 

"Okay," Pan gathered all her courage, "well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for scaring away all your girlfriends like that. I really had no reason to be mad at you when you yelled at me for doing that." 'There,' Pan thought, 'I've finally said it.'

"And I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You were right, she wasn't right for me. I was just angry that you did that again." Trunks smiled and pulled Pan into his embrace. Pan buried her head into his chest. 

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt," Anya said, "but that tank thing is coming back!" 

Pan and Trunks separated and looked in the direction Anya was pointing. This time, there was more then one tank. In fact, there were five. Pan watched as they came closer, and appeared to get bigger. 

"Come on, Pan!" Trunks yelled, already starting to fly away. Pan nodded and lifted Anya onto her back. She flew after Trunks as fast as she could. 

The tanks started to shoot at them. Trunks pulled Pan out of the way of a couple fireballs. That is, until one hit her. 

"Pan! NO!" Trunks yelled as she fell. She had let go of Anya, who was also falling, and was unable to pull up. Trunks caught Anya and put her in his back. He dove after Pan in hopes of getting to her too, but was unable to fly fast enough with Anya on his back. 

Pan's ki was decreasing rapidly as she fell. Trunks figured that the fireball must have been an energy drainer. He closed his eyes and Pan hit the ground. He could barely feel her ki. 

"NO! Pan!!" Trunks screamed, landing next to her. He let Anya off his back and ran to Pan's side. "Pan! Pan? Wake up!" Trunks said, shaking her. 'No, I just got her back, and I can't lose her!' he thought. 

Then Anya came to his side and placed a hand on Pan's forehead. Her eyes started to glow, and her body got a glow around it. Anya's touch also made a glow form around Pan. After a few seconds, she took her hand from Pan's forehead and placed both hands out on front of her. 

Pan started to rise off the ground, her head hanging limply in front of her. Her hair now blew in waves, as though there was a wind, but there was none. Pan's head came up and her eyes slowly opened. Anya let her feet touch the ground. 

"Huh? What happened?" Pan said, starting to sway back and forth. Trunks could tell her knees were about to give out. He wrapped his arm around her back to steady her. 

"Pan? Are you okay?" Trunks asked, his eyes full of concern. 

"Yeah...but what happened?" 

"You were hit by a fireball from one of the tanks and fell to the ground. I caught Anya, but I couldn't get to you fast enough. I'm sorry." Trunks answered. 

"It's okay, Trunks, I'm okay now." Pan smiled weakly. The tanks were coming back again. 

"Get on my back, please Anya," Trunks said as he lifted Pan up and cradled her in his arms. "And hang on tight because I won't be able to hang on to you."

Trunks took off toward a small mountain he had seen when he went to the city. He flew up and landed a good ways from the foot on the mountain. He set Pan down and Anya jumped off his back. 

************

Well? did you like this chapter? I'm really getting into this fic! I think I like this one best out of the ones I've written. Please remember to review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Day One, Part Two

Okay, here's the 4th chapter! The reason I did Day two parts to day one was because I forgot that I was going by days until after I uploaded chapter 3. So I changed the title, and here's part two! 

Now on with the chapter! MWAHAHAHAH!!! (don't ask) No, I don't suffer from insanity...I'm enjoying every minute of it!!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: As I said before, I own EVERYTHING!! And that means no one can sue me cuz I would own their lawyers, and the court! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *ahem* 

************

Trunks took off toward a small mountain he had seen when he went to the city. He flew up and landed a good ways from the foot on the mountain. He set Pan down and Anya jumped off his back. 

************

Pan still didn't have much strength. Anya had healed most of her injuries and had given her enough energy to stay conscious. 

As soon as Trunks landed, she jumped off his back and went in search of firewood. It got very cold on her planet at night, and she knew this all too well. 

Trunks sat against a tree with Pan in his lap. "Pan?" Trunks said, noticing her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows as if saying 'What?'. Trunks shook his head saying, "Nothing, Panny." Pan laid her against his chest and closed her eyes again. 

Anya came back from the woods with some firewood. she dropped it in front of Trunks and piled some of it neatly so it wouldn't collapse and put itself out. She took the rest and piled it next to the tree Trunks was leaning against. Trunks shot a small ki ball at the pile to light it on fire, then wrapped his arm back around Pan. 

"So, I never heard why your planet is in the shape it is." Trunks said, breaking the silence. 

"My planet is in a war. One side thinks they're better then we are, so they come and take us as slaves. I was too young, so they just too my mom, dad, and brother, but left me." Her expression was a said one when she looked at Trunks, but her eyes were full of hope. "I was hoping you two might be able to help bring peace to my planet."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. When she gets her energy back, we'll try our best to at least find your parents, and even maybe bring peace, but don't expect much...we're not going to be here for more then a couple weeks." Trunks said, he wanted to stay longer, but he figured Gohan wouldn't like it, and Bulma and Videl would get worried.

By now it was starting to get dark out. And all were hungry. Pan opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. Trunks, sensing her movement, looked down at her. 

"Trunks," Pan whined, "I'm hungry!" And to confirm it, her stomach growled loudly. 

"I am, too Panny, but all the food is on the ship. Which is capsulized, in your capsule case." Trunks answered, stomach also growling. 

Pan sighed "It's in my pocket...can you get it?" 

"Uhh...which pocket?" 

"Left back one." Pan answered. Trunks blushed. 

"Can't you get it?" Trunks asked. Pan sighed and reached back. She let out a whimper of pain and brought her hand back in front of her. She was too sore. "Oh, all right." Trunks sighed. 

He reached behind her and carefully pulled the case from her pocket. When he had it out, he accidentally bumped her.... He blushed and quickly brought the case in front of him. 

"Pan? You're going to have to get off my lap for a second..." Trunks said. 

"No, let me get the food! I'll make some sandwiches!" Anya said, standing up. Pan smiled slightly, hearing Anya so excited about sandwiches. Trunks also smiled and nodded. 

"Here, it's this capsule, I think, press the button thing on it and toss it on the ground. Could you also get a case like this one from the self above the sink in the bathroom?" Trunks said. 

"Sure!" Anya smiled and walked a little ways away. She did as Trunks told her and went inside the ship. She quickly made the food and grabbed the case Trunks was talking about. "Uh, how do I get it back down to the...capsule form?" 

"You press the button near the door, the white one," Trunks called. Anya came back with the food and handed the case to Trunks. "Thanks a lot!" Trunks said, and Anya nodded. 

"Trunks?" Pan said, " Why don't we sleep in the ship?" 

"Because, Panny, It will make us more noticeable to the people in this tanks things." Trunks answered. Anya nodded in agreement. "Here, have a sandwich." Trunks said, picking up a sandwich and holding it up for Pan. She took it and ate it. Saying really fast would be an understatement. It was gone before Trunks could even retract his hand to reach for one for himself. He wasn't surprised.

Anya, on the other hand, was wide-eyed. She reached for a sandwich, but missed. Trunks chuckled and handed her the sandwich he was holding and reached for another. Anya stared at the sandwich in her hand for a moment then ate it. 

Trunks was about to take a bite of the sandwich he was holding when Pan snatched it right from his hand. He only bit air. He was confused for a moment, but then looked at Pan, who was happily munching on her, or rather his sandwich. He just shook his head and grabbed another. After they ate dinner, they decided to look around a little. Pan was strong enough to stand, so they walked through the woods. They didn't wander far from the fire, though, incase Pan fell. 

This was a good thing, though, because it suddenly started to rain. Trunks lifted Pan up and ran back to the fire, or where the fire used to be. It was out now. 

He quickly grabbed the case of capsules Anya had brought from the ship. There were two tents inside, one bigger and one smaller. The smaller was made for only one person, and the bigger was made for two. 

Trunks and Anya decided that she should have the small one because Trunks wanted to be in the same tent as Pan. Anya didn't know for sure, but she suspected that he...liked her. But it was also obvious that he was worried about her. It wasn't that he didn't trust Anya, but he just wanted to look after Pan himself. 

Trunks put the sleeping bags into the tents and hurriedly picked up Pan and carried her into their tent. He went back out to make sure Anya had gotten her tent zipped and went back into his and Pan's. 

"Trunks, I'm so cold..." Pan said, shivering. Trunks looked over at her, not quite sure what to do. He had his sleeping bag, but that wouldn't help...or would it? 

"Um...can you get out of your sleeping bag, Pan?" 

"What? How will that help?" Pan asked. 

"It will, now just do as I ask." Trunks answered. Pan slowly got out of her sleeping bag and waited for Trunks to do what ever it was he was going to. He un-zipped his sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor of the tent like it was a big blanket. He then took Pan's sleeping bag and did the same, only he put it on top. 

"Now what?" Pan asked. 

"Here," he said, lifting the top 'blanket' and motioning for her to get under it. She did so, and he also got under it. (Oh, incase anyone is wondering, this is NOT going to be a lemon. I don't write them.^.~)

"I'm still cold, Trunks," Pan whined. 

"I know, Pan," Trunks said and rolled over so he was facing her. He back was to him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shivering, but he didn't know what else to do. Then he got an idea. He raised his ki just a little, hoping it would give off heat. He wouldn't be able to do this all night, but he was going to until she was asleep. It worked. 

Pan slowly stopped shivering. But Trunks could sense that she was still cold. He reached over her for the case of capsules, hoping there would be extra blankets. He picked a couple of capsules and found a lantern, a couple of cooking pots, some marshmallows, and other stuff for a campfire. Then he finally found blankets. 

Trunks pulled the sleeping bag up, letting in a cold draft of air. Pan tensed up at this. He quickly pulled the blankets under and dropped the part of the sleeping bag he was holding up. Trunks wrapped the blankets around both him and Pan. Then he sensed she was starting to be warmer. 

It wasn't until he knew for sure that she was asleep that he lowered his ki back to normal. Then he just watched her sleep for a little while. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. 

"Trunks?" Pan murmured in her sleep and rolled over so she was facing him. He eyes widened like saucers. 

'Okay, Trunks,' he thought. 'This is just Pan. The Pan you used to baby-sit for. Get control of yourself.' He breathed deeply, in, out, in, out, until he calmed down enough to go to sleep. 

**Trunks' Dream**

"No! Pan!" He yelled, trying to catch her, but she was falling too fast. Then she was gone. Gone into darkness. She had fallen down a trap door. 

Trap door? Where were they? 

He didn't know. He only knew that his Panny had just fallen to Dende knows where. His Panny? Yes. And no one was to hurt her. No one. 

Trunks stepped to where the trap door was and also fell through. He landed on a hard floor and squinted around in the dark. Then he heard a high-pitched laugh and a scream.

"NOOOO!!!!!" He yelled. 

**End Trunks' Dream**

"NOOOO!!!!!" He screamed, waking up. He was breathing very hard. He looked over at Pan, who was staring wide-eyed at him. "Pan! Oh Dende! Panny!" Trunks pulled Pan into a tight embrace. 

"Uh...Trunks?" Pan said. "You okay? You were muttering something about me in your sleep..." 

"Yeah, fine, bad dream...you were killed," Trunks muttered and let go of Pan. "I was talking in my sleep? What did I say?" 'Oh crap! She heard?' 

"Something about not letting anyone hurt me...and that I was yours," she answered, blushing. 

"Uhh...I don't know, Pan, just go back to sleep, ok?" Trunks said and kissed her forehead. Pan nodded and closed her eyes, then rolled over, her back to Trunks. Trunks wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, almost protectively. 

************

Well? How was this one? I'm going to start chapter 5 right now, but I wanted to end this so I could go to the next day, Day Two. I'm also probably going to wait till I get 5 reviews on this chapter to put 5 up. 

OMG! I never noticed that little box below! I'm sure you know what it's for, so please use it and tell me! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: Day Two

Okay, people, like I said, I'm starting this, and probably going to finish this, before I upload chapter 4. But oh well! I'm also going to wait until I get about 5 reviews on this one before I upload chapter 6! 

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: Bring it on, lawyers! 

************

Pan woke up and looked around. She saw the roof of the tent and tried to get up, but couldn't. She knew she had enough energy and strength. Then she heard a noise next to her. Turning her head, she saw Trunks' arm wrapped around her waist. 

She froze. 'Wait,' Pan thought, '_Trunks' _arm? What the...I slept with...no, oh yeah, he did this to warm me up last night...I think.' She sighed and decided to enjoy this while she could and laid her head back down and moved closer to him. Trunks opened one eye and watched Pan as she did this. 

"Pan? Feeling better?" Trunks asked in a whisper. Pan was startled at the sound of his voice, but nodded. "Good." Trunks said. 

Then the door to their tent was suddenly opened. Trunks sat up and demanded, "Who's there?" While thinking 'Shoot! They found us!'

"It's just me," Anya said, poking her head in. Trunks sighed in relief and helped Pan sit up. "I made breakfast out of some plants and stuff I found." 

"Cool!" Pan said and started to get up. Trunks followed her outside the tent and saw a fire going and three pieces of metal he guessed were going to be used as plates next too it. 

After finishing breakfast, they decided to go towards the city that Anya's family was being held in. Anya knew the direction, and for some reason, so did Trunks. He seemed overly cautious about going to the city, so Pan decided to ask why. 

"Because," Trunks answered, "That's the city I went to, and they...didn't like me much." 

"Oh, why not?" Pan asked. 

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Let's just go and camp out near the city and we'll think up a plan there." Anya and Pan agreed. 

"I think we should walk," Anya said. 

"Why is that?" Pan wondered.

"Because none of us can fly, and they have patrols all over the ground. They'll spot us for sure and shoot at us like last time." 

"Wow, I didn't think of that," Trunks commented. 

"I agree with Anya," Pan said. "I don't want to be hit by one of those...whatever they were again." Trunks nodded in agreement. 

"Then I guess we should capsulize what we have out and start walking, but I think we should fly low down the mountain, it's pretty steep in some parts." Trunks said. Pan capsulized the tents and blankets, put out the fire and got food out of the ship so they wouldn't have to later, and Anya cleaned up around the camp. 

"I guess that's it," Pan said as she put on a backpack Trunks had found. He also had one, and so did Anya, only hers was smaller then Trunks' and Pan's. Trunks' backpack held water and food, Pan's held more food, and water, and Anya's held some capsules and her doll that had somehow made it this far. 

Pan lifted Anya and herself off the ground and Trunks followed. They flew down the mountain and landed on the ground. Pan put Anya down and turned to Trunks. 

"Okay, now where?" She asked. Trunks pointed west and they started walking. "Anya, do you know what this city is like?" 

"Yes, I hear it's huge and very dangerous at night. We'll probably want to stay out at night. It will also be hard to get around in because there will be so many guards looking for slaves that try to escape. We'll want to talk to slaves to find out safe places to stay if we need to stay there at night. And tonight, we won't want to use out tents or build a fire." Anya answered. 

"Wow, you're really smart for only being six years old!" Pan said. 

"Well, our planet rotates a lot slower then most planets. How many days does it take to get around your sun?" 

"About 365," Pan answered. 

"Oh, well there you have it, ours takes 803 days, so I'm actually 15 earth years old." 

"Oh, well that explains it!" 

Trunks led the way after the conversation. Anya followed, and then Pan. They didn't talk much, but asked Anya questions every now and then. They walked until they come to a very wide river. They didn't see a way around. 

"Did anyone ever build a bridge over this?" Pan asked and Anya shook her head no. They decided to just fly over and took off. After landing on the other side, they decided to have lunch. 

"Wow, it's 12:30 already?" Trunks said, pulling his watch out of nowhere--literally. (AN: Trunks has a watch in this fic. It'll probably disappear and reappear throughout the fic, along with a few other things, like a sword, and other weapons.)

"Yeah," Pan said, and I'm hungry. And as if on cue, her stomach growled. Trunks laughed and started taking food out of his backpack. His was lunch, and Pan's was dinner. 

"What did we pack?" Pan asked. 

"Um...pancakes?" Trunks answered. 

"What?" Pan and Anya asked at the same time. Pan because they were breakfast food, and Anya because she had no clue what they were.

"They were left over from breakfast a few days ago; I took them out of the freezer to pack." Trunks explained. Trunks reached into Anya's backpack and pulled out a capsule that held a box of plates, forks, spoons, and knives. 

"Do we have any syrup?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded and pulled it out of his backpack. Pan grabbed it before he could use it and began pouring it on her pancakes. 

"Would you like a little pancake with your syrup?" Trunks asked, grinning. 

"Nope!" Pan answered and returned the grin. 

After they finished lunch, they started walking again. After about a half-hour, they started hearing the tanks. They walked low in the chest-high grass to try to avoid being seen. 

"Pan?" Trunks said, looking back at them.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Duck." He said. As soon as she ducked, a huge energy draining blast flew over her head. "That was too close. 

"Yeah," Pan agreed, standing back up. "Duck Trunks!" He dove to the ground, and took Anya down sop she wouldn't get hit either. Pan also ducked again, even though it wasn't going to hit her. 

"You know, I don't think they're aiming at us!" Trunks said. Anya nodded. Trunks poked his head up and saw that there were two sides, and the one with the tanks was shooting at the other. The other was defenseless. Pan felt his ki rise. 

"What's wrong, Trunks?" Pan questioned. 

"They don't have any way of defending themselves!" Trunks said, his ki rising even higher. Pan had never seen him react to something like this. "Anya, stay here, Pan come with me, we have to do something about this." Trunks said as he took off his backpack. Pan followed-suit. 

"But um...Trunks, you know what happened last time," Anya protested. 

"Yeah, I know, but they have no defense, I just want to blast a few holes in the ground to see if I can scare the drivers of the tanks away," he answered. Anya just shook her head in defeat. 

"I have an idea, Anya, why don't you go and talk to your people over there, and explain that we're here to help." Pan suggested. "And tell them to keep quiet about it, okay?" 

"Okay! I'll be careful, don't worry!" Anya took Pan and Trunks' backpacks and ran off to where her people were being attacked. 

"Stay out of the way of the blasts!" Pan called after her, not sure if she heard or not. "Okay, Trunks, let's go!" Pan and Trunks took off toward the tanks, firing blasts around the tanks as they went. 

"Watch out, Pan!" Trunks said as a blast came at her, barely missing her. "Other side!" Pan started to dodge, but it was too late. The blast hit her head on, knocking her into Trunks, who wrapped his arms around her and landed on the ground. 

"You okay?" Trunks asked, shaking her a little. 

"Yeah, that one wasn't an energy-draining one," she answered. 

"Thank Dende," Trunks said, helping her stand. "Can you fly? That looked like a pretty big blast." 

"Actually, it was hollow, so it was the force of it colliding with me that caused me to fall." Pan answered. Trunks was confused at first, but decided to ask more questions later. 

"Oh...okay then, let's go find Anya," he said, and started to fly. Pan flew after him, just not as fast. He noticed this because she usually flew faster then him. He slowed down so she could catch up, and put his arm around her waist. 

"What are you doing?" Pan asked. 

"Come on," he said, powering up. As he flew, he half pulled her so she could keep up, and this way, if she fell, she wouldn't hit the ground again. When they spotted Anya, then landed next to her. 

"What did they say?" Pan asked, noticing Trunks didn't remove his arm from her waist. 

"They said they would really like the help, and they gave us some fresh water and food." Anya answered. 

"That's good!" Trunks said, taking the backpacks from Anya. He put his inside Pan's and put hers on his back. Pan looked at him questioningly. He just smiled and looked back at Anya, saying, "how far is it until we reach the outer boundaries of the city?"

"About an hour and a half." Anya answered. Trunks pulled his watch out again and looked at the time. They had been flying for longer then they thought. They had eaten at 12:30 and had finished by 1:00. After blasting at the tanks for twenty minutes, they had flown to find Anya, which took about five minutes. 

"Okay then, we should get there at about 3:25 or 3:30 if all goes well," Trunks said. 

"Umm...Trunks?" 

"Yes, Panny?...Oh, heh heh," Trunks looked where Pan was pointing and blushed, seeing he still had his arm around her waist. He quickly removed it and started walking. 

Pan grinned at Anya and followed Trunks. After a while, she started to feel guilty about embarrassing Trunks. She sighed and thought 'Sorry Trunks.' 

"It's okay, Panny." Trunks answered. 

"Huh? I didn't say that out loud!"

"But I heard you loud and clear!" As Trunks said this, Anya started to giggle. Pan and Trunks turned and looked at her. 

"What's so funny?" Pan asked. 

"You- you're bonding a-and you d-don't even know it!" Anya said through giggles. "We learned the Saiyan ways in our studies before the war." 

"We're...what?" Pan looked at Trunks wide eyed. He just smirked. "What do you know about this?" 

"My dad told me about it a while ago. He said it lasts forever."

"It does? What else did he tell you?" Pan asked. Trunks continued explaining what Vegeta had told him about the Saiyan bond as they walked. (A/N: I'm sure you've heard it before, but if you haven't, e-mail me, it's on my profile, and while you're there, check out my website! ^.^) 

"...Yeah and when--" Trunks dove over top of Pan, who had been walking backward listening to him. "We're under attack again! Anya! Get down!" He rolled off Pan and smirked at her wide eyes. He flew up into the air and looked around for the tank. He saw it and blasted it until it wasn't there anymore. 

"Um...I guess we better get going?" Pan said, blushing as Trunks landed next to her and pulled her to her feet. Trunks smiled an nodded. But his smile faded as he looked past Pan. 

"What do you want?" Trunks demanded.

"We want her!" The Andiraftian (AN: the people who live on the planet are Andifartians, okay? okay.) pointed at Pan. 

"What? Why?" Trunks asked, stepping protectively in front of Pan. 

"Because she recovered so quickly from the energy drainer we hit her with." 

"What? That was you?" 

"Yes, this is the area we patrol; don't you remember that crater?" He pointed at the crater Pan had made when she hit the ground. A wave of guilt washed over Trunks. He felt it was his fault because he couldn't catcher in time. 

::It's okay, Trunks, you tried,:: Pan thought at--err...to him. 

::Yeah, but it's still my fault...:: Trunks thought back. Pan just shook her head and looked back at the two humanoid creatures in front on her. (AN: ":: yadda yadda :: means telepathy.)

"So, we wanted to run some tests," the other said. 

"What are your names?" Pan asked. 

"Azuriah," the first said.

"Yitzhak," said the second. "We call him Azu, and me Zhak." (Az-oou and Zack) Azu nodded. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can run any tests on Pan," Trunks said. 

"Actually, we weren't planning on giving you a choice." Azu answered, taking a step towards Pan. Trunks crossed his arms, showing he wasn't moving. 

"Well, if you insist!" Zhak said, pulling out a gun. Pan's eyes widened at the sight of it. 

"Is that another energy draining blast shooter thing?" Pan asked. Zhak smirked evilly and nodded. "Trunks...why don't we just let them run their tests?"

"No, Pan, not with out a fight!" Trunks answered and started forming a ki blast between his hands. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Anya. 

"Trunks, please don't. They may not be on our side, but they are still part of my race." Anya pleaded. Trunks sighed and let his ki blast disappear. 

"Okay, but be careful," Trunks said to Pan. She nodded and stepped out from behind him. Azu and Zhak immediately grabbed her hands and led her away from Trunks and Anya. 

"You can come with us and wait if you want," Azu called back to them. Trunks and Anya looked at each other and quickly followed. They came upon a huge ship and followed them inside. 

"You wait here," Zhak said, and walked into a room, followed by Pan and Azu. Trunks started to pace and Anya just stood outside the door, staring into space. (You know, daydreaming.)

::Trunks!:: Pan screamed in his head. 

::What? What is it?:: 

::They're trying to--AHHHH!:: After she thought this, he heard a crash he heard Pan scream out loud, too. 

"Help Trunks!" Pan said, running out of the room, her eyes showing only fear. In her hands, she was holding her shirt in front of her. She ran behind Trunks and clung to his back. Trunks' ki went through the roof seeing that they took Pan's shirt off. 

"Get back in here!" One of them said, running after her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he said Trunks. Trunks' eyes showed nothing but anger for what they had done. He could see where they stuck her with the needle, in her side, and it was turning into a welt. 

"Uh...we were just finishing up our tests...heh heh." Azu said and ran back into the lab and shut, no slammed the door. 

"Pan! Are you okay? What did they do?" Trunks asked. Turning to her, he saw the look of fear still plastered on her face. 

"I'm fine. They just stuck me with the needle...and...and..." She totally broke down before she could finish her sentence. 

::Pan? What did they do?:: 

::They tried to rape me...:: 

"They WHAT? AH! I'll kill them!" Trunks yelled. 

"No, Trunks...let's just leave...they didn't succeed...let's just go..." Pan said through gasps for breath. 

Trunks looked down at her and just nodded. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around her knees. He lifted her up and walked out of the ship they were in. 

Pan had stopped crying and fallen asleep. Trunks looked down at her and smiled. He motioned for Anya to come and they continued walking toward the city. 

"So, how long do you think it will be now?" Trunks asked Anya. 

"I don't know. We got off the path of where we were going when we followed them, and I don't know which way the city is now." 

"Well, I'll be right back then" he answered and flew up in the air. Trunks looked around and spotted the city. "Probably about an hour's walk." He said, landing next to Anya. 

"Okay then, let's go!" Anya said. She started walking in the direction Trunks had looked last before he landed and he followed, but slowly. 

::Trunks?:: Pan thought. 

::Oh! Pan you're awake!:: Trunks thought back and started to put her down. 

::No, please...:: 

::Oh...okay then.:: He lifted her back into his grip and kept walking. ::Did you need something?::

"Yeah...I'm hungry," she answered out loud. Trunks smiled down at her. 

"Anya? I just need to get her something to eat, can you stop a sec?" Trunks asked, and Anya nodded and walked back to where they had stopped. 

"Here, let me get it," Anya said and Trunks bent down a little so she could reach his backpack. She pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to Pan. Pan smiled at her and opened the bag. 

"Okay, should we keep going?" Trunks asked. Pan and Anya nodded and he started walking. 

When they finally reached the edge of the city, it was about 5:30. They had taken a little while when the Andraftians had taken Pan, but they finally got there. 

They could hear the tanks, which made them all uneasy. They jumped at every sound, thinking it was a scouter. Because of this, they decided against a fire and ate their dinner, which consisted of the leftover pancakes. 

"Okay," Pan said. "How are we going to get around this city without being seen?" 

"I dunno," Trunks answered. Anya shook her head. 

About a half hour later...

"I know! We could walk around wearing cloaks over our faces," Trunks exclaimed. 

"That's what I was thinking!" Pan said

"That wouldn't work because none of us normally wear anything over our faces, except during battle." Anya answered. 

"Do the people in the army or whatever you call it always wear masks?" Pan asked. 

"Yes," Anya answered. 

"Do they come into the cities a lot?" 

"Yes, they do!" 

"Great! then all we have to do is capture some of the guards, knock them out and steal their armor!" Pan said happily.

"Knock them out? Will it kill them?" Anya asked. 

"No, they will be unconscious for a while," Pan answered. 

"But what about when they wake up?" Anya asked. "They'll come and look for us!" 

"We could take them back to the mountain we were at and put them on the other side!" Trunks said. "But we'll fly them there to make it faster." Pan and Anya smiled at the idea they had come up with. 

"I sure am tired," Pan said, yawning. She leaned up against Trunks and her eyes started to close. 

"Tired, Pan?" Trunks exclaimed. "But it's only 7:30!" 

"Yeah, but we walked all day..."

"Now that she mentions it, I'm pretty tired, too," Anya said. "Besides, we'll want to wake up early so we can catch some guards when they're still tired. 

"I agree," Pan said, her eyes closed. 

"Yes, but we're going to have to stay up in shifts just incase we're attacked," Trunks said. 

"In shifts? But I wanna sleep!" Pan said. 

'Great,' Trunks thought. 'She's getting into her whiney mood.' "Yes, I understand that, Pan, so do I, but you don't want to get hit by another one of those energy drainers, do you?" 

"NO! I'll stay up! I'll stay up!" 

"Okay then, Pan, I'll take first shift because you're so tired, and Anya, do you want to take any shifts?"

"Sure, but not a very long one because I can't fight." 

"Okay," he answered. 

"Trunks...do you mind if I--" Pan was asleep before she could finish her sentence. Her head was still on Trunks' shoulder. 

"Do you have any blankets? As you know, it gets really cold here," Anya asked. 

"Yeah, one of the capsules...pull out the orange capsule box." (AN: the boxes are color-coated, so deal with it. ^/^) 

"Which one?" 

"The middle ones should hold the blankets." Trunks answered and Anya opened the capsule to reveal a box full of blankets. 

"Okay, thanks," Anya said, handing a few to Trunks. She spread the ones she got on the ground and laid down and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep. 

'Panny...' Trunks thought, looking down at her. 'I can't believe they tried that. Had I known, I wouldn't have let them take you in the first place.' 

::It's okay, Trunks, you, like me, didn't know.:: Pan answered and opened one eye. 

"You read my mind?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded. Trunks sighed and pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and fell back asleep. Trunks smiled down at the girl...women he held in his arms. 

He moved his hand and brushed a piece of out of her face. She snuggled into his chest, trying to find warmth. Trunks noticed her shivering and pulled the blanket around them both. About an hour later, he woke Pan up for her shift. 

::Pan? Panny, wake up, time for your shift.:: Trunks said, shaking her tiredly. 

::Twunks...I don't wanna...:: Pan answered and tried to get back to sleep. She wasn't able to because of Trunks' shaking her. "All right, all right, Trunks I'm up. Jeez!" Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks' arms holding a blanket around them both. 

"Okay, Pan, wake Anya in about an hour and tell her to wake me in about an hour, okay?" Trunks said. 

"Yeah," she yawned. "Sure..." She got off Trunks' lap and rubbed her arms; he was her basic source of heat. Trunks smiled at her and said, 

"Come here, Panny." Trunks motioned for her to sit behind him and leaned back against her. She wrapped the blanket around them both again and Trunks soon fell asleep. 

************

WOAH! That is about the longest chapter I've ever written! That's why I didn't get it out as soon as I had 5 reviews...and I'm still going to wait till I get 5 reviews on this before I upload chapter six! 


	6. Chapter 6:Day Three

Okay! Here's the sixth chapter...I think. While I was typing this, I was talkin to my friend Misty...I don't know her real name...or maybe I do...beats me; I wouldn't remember if I do know it, but oh well! 

First, I had to remember where Microsoft Works was on the computer (right in the middle of the screen). Then, I hadda find my notebook, which happened to be in my lap. Then I had to remember what chapter I was on, which is six...I think. THEN, I lost my notebook! (It was right where I left it...in my lap -_-;;;). So, now that that's over and done with, I'd better start typing before I forget what I'm supposed to be doing!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: I'M GOING INSANE!!!! AHHHHHH!!! (No comments please, Inochi)

************

Pan woke up in the morning to Trunks shaking her. She was lying next to him, under the blanket. Then she noticed have a blanket at all. 

"Trunks, were you warn enough last night?" Pan asked. 

"Yeah, I had you," He answered with a smile and stood up and left her to think about what he might have meant by that. 

"Umm...whatever...I'll wake her up, you start packing everything up." Pan suggested. Trunks nodded and picked up the blanket Pan had. Pan stood up and walked over to Anya. Shaking her gently, she said, "Wake up, Anya, it's time to go." Anya woke and sat up. 

"Okay," she said and stood up. She handed her blankets to Trunks and picked up her backpack. 

"We're ready, Trunks," Pan said. 

"Okay," He answered and put on his backpack. They started looking for a tank to take over. 

"There's one!" Anya said, pointing to a clearing. 

"OkayI see three men. Anya, stay here until I give the okay." Trunks said. 

"No, Trunks." Anya answered. "I was thinking I could distract them and then you and Pan could sneak up from behind. I know there are three of them, but you could take out two, and the third would have no one to help him out."

"Actually, that's not a bad plan," Pan agreed. 

"Yeah, okay, we'll do that." Trunks said. So Anya walked up to the men and jumped out in front of them. All three of them turned to face her. Trunks and Pan came from behind and knocked out two of them. The third started to run, but Trunks caught him and knocked him out also. 

"Okay, I guess we should take their armor..." Pan said. They took off the armor and saw that the men were wearing tight pants and shirts under it. (AN: Thank Dende!). 

"Um, Anya, do you know how to get this stiff on?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah, put the pants on first," Anya laughed and did so. "Then the shirt, then the helmet." 

"That was easy," Pan said. The armor looked a little like Saiyan armor, but it had black pants, and a helmet with a piece of metal-like material over the face. 

"Yeah, I hope someone here knows how to drive this tank!" Trunks said. 

"We'll figure it out." Pan answered. They all climbed in and looked around. It wasn't very big. In fact, it was quite cramped. Trunks looked over at the controls and saw a button that was labeled 'START'. Laughing, he pushed it and they heard the engine start up. 

"Well, that was easy enough," Pan laughed. 

"Yeah," Anya said, "Now how do we steer it?" 

"Like this," Trunks said and sat down in a chair. He put his hands on two hand-shaped panels and it started to go forward. he took his left hand off and it turned right. He removed his right hand and it went left. "I guess it doesn't have reverse," he muttered. 

"Um, can we get going?" Anya asked. "I really want to see my family again." 

"Sure," Trunks said and pressed the panels hard with both of his hands and the tank went very fast toward the city. When they came to the edge, they found a high wall all the way around. Pan spotted a gate and they drove up to it. 

"I guess we'll leave the tank out here because I don't see any other ones," Pan suggested. 

"I really hate to leave it, though..." Trunks answered. "But I guess we have to." Pan and Anya climbed out and, after figuring out how to shut the thing off, (there was a button labeled 'OFF') Trunks followed. 

"It's huge!" Pan said, looking through the gate. 

"Yeah, now how do we get through?" Trunks asked. 

"Um..." Anya looked at the middle of the gate and there was a button labeled 'OPEN'. So, she pressed it and the two sides of the gate opened to the inside. 

"It sure is easy to get around around here!" Anya said. Trunks and Pan nodded and they started walking into the city. 

"Where are your people staying?" Trunks asked, referring to Anya's family and friends. He didn't want to say 'the slaves'. 

"They said on the opposite side of the city from the gate," Anya answered. 

"Can we stop for breakfast?" Pan asked. "I'm hungry." 

"Yeah, me too." Trunks agreed. Anya nodded her agreement. They ate a quick breakfast and started walking.

"We have to be careful because there are some people who...how should I put this? There are some people who are not very nice around here." Anya said. "They will jump us, even though we're wearing the armor."

"Okay..." Pan said and moved closer to Trunks. He wrapped a protective arm around her. "This street ends, which way should we go?" They decided to go right. After walking for a long time, they had a small lunch. Then they walked some more. Trunks would sometimes pick which way to go, and sometimes it was Pan or Anya. 

"Hey! Let me go!" Anya yelled from behind Trunks and Pan. They spun around looking for her. 

"Please be quiet, I don't intend to hurt you!" Anya's captor said. She quieted down and Trunks and Pan approached. 

"Who are you?" Trunks demanded. 

"I am Jakub. I may be from this city, but I don't like what this side of the country is doing. I also know that females are not guards, so you are not guards." 

"You're right, we're not." Pan said and took off her helmet. Trunks followed-suit. Anya also took off her helmet. When she did so, Jakub's jaw almost hit the ground. He quickly regained his composure and said,

"So, where are you going?" 

"Well, we're going to the other side of the city where my family is. But we're kind of lost..." Anya answered. Trunks and Pan nodded. 

"Well, I know how to get there, but you might want to take the armor off. I could tell by the way you walked that you are not guards." Jakub suggested. 

"He's right," Anya said. They took off the armor and left it in an alleyway. 

"So, what are your names?" Jakub asked. 

"I'm Anya, that's Pan and Trunks," Anya answered. 

"Um...how old are you, Anya?" 

"I'm six...why do you ask?" 

"I'm just wondering. I'm six also." Jakub answered with a smile. 

::I think he likes her!:: Pan thought to Trunks. 

::Yeah, I agree, maybe we should talk to them...::

::Maybe we should!:: Pan grinned at Trunks, then said, "Anya, can you come here for a second, I need to ask you something." Anya nodded and walked over to where Pan was standing. 

"Yes, Jakub, can you come with me?" Trunks said. Jakub walked over to where Trunks was with a confused look on his face. "You like her, don't you?" 

"Well, yeah..." Jakub blushed a little. "But how do you know?" 

"Lucky guess," Trunks answered, then thought to Pan, ::Yup, he likes her.:: 

::Yeah, Anya, too, but I think we should wait to do anything...:: 

::I agree.:: Trunks then said, "Okay, well, lets get going." Anya and Jakub walked in front of Trunks and Pan. Suddenly Trunks whipped around and took a fighting stance. 

"What is it?" Pan asked. Trunks stood normally and shook his head. 

"I thought I heard something," he answered. 

"Anya! Look out!" Jakub yelled and puller her behind himself. "Get away from us!" Trunks stepped in front of Pan, then toward whomever it was that was attacking. 

::No, Trunks!:: Pan thought. ::Let Jakub handle this, then if it gets bad, we'll step in!" Trunks nodded and walked beside Pan, ready to defend her if need be. 

"I'll do as I please, seeing as you're on my turf!" The attacker snarled. Even though he was much smaller, Jakub still stood his ground. 

::Think we should get Anya out of the way?:: Pan wondered. 

::Nope, we're sitting this one out, remember?:: Trunks answered. Pan nodded. 

"Yes," Jakub said to the attacker. "And I've lived on these streets long enough to know how to defend myself!" 

"Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that!" The attacker then tried to punch Jakub. But Jakub was too fast for him. Jakub simply slapped the fist away and flipped over him. He hit him in the back with his feet, sending him to the ground. 

"I told you!" Jakub said. The attacker suddenly set his sights on a different target: Anya. He stood up and grabbed her wrist, his grip too tight for her to escape. Jakub didn't see this, though. He was about to punch the attacker when he spun around, pulling Anya in front of himself. She took the blow. Jakub's jaw dropped when he realized it was Anya he punched, not his opponent. 

"Told me did you? Look before you leap next time!" He dropped Anya to the ground and slapped Jakub out of the way with the back of his hand. "Come back when you can actually fight!" Then he disappeared into the shadow of an alley. 

"Anya!" Jakub bent down beside her. "Anya? Are you okay? Anya??" Anya didn't respond. 'Oh man, what a way to impress a girl...' He lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and turned to Pan and Trunks. 

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Pan said. Trunks nodded in agreement. 

"I didn't mean to..." Jakub sighed. 

"We know," Trunks said. "It's not your fault. Now can we keep going? This place gives me the creeps." He looked over at Pan and pulled her close. She tensed up at first, but calmed down quickly. 

"Yeah, let's keep going," Jakub said. He looked down at Anya as they walked. 'I really should have looked before I punched him...' he thought. The guilt was already setting in. 

"Which way?" Pan asked, snapping him from his thoughts. He pointed left and they started walking again. After walking for about a half-hour, they came to the center of the city. They found a castle. 

"Oh, great, just what I need..." Jakub mumbled. 

"What is it?" Trunks asked. 

"This is my home...I'm the prince of this country." Jakub hung his head in shame. "I didn't think she would put up with being around me if she knew..." he said, looking at Anya. 

"I don't think she would have minded much," Pan answered. "I mean, she didn't know who I was, and she trusted me when I found her." 

"Yeah, well, I guess you can come to the castle. Would you like to stay here for the night? I'm guessing you've been walking all day..." Jakub offered. 

"That's not a bad idea," Pan said. "I'd like an actual bed." 

"Yeah, same here," Trunks said. Pan and Trunks chose a room that had two beds. They felt more comfortable in the same room because they didn't know or trust anyone in the castle except the prince. Jakub took Anya, who was still unconscious for some reason, to his own room. He laid her on his bed and went to find something for them to eat. 

Trunks heard a knock on the door. He opened it a crack and looked out. Seeing food, he opened the door all the way. Besides, he could defend himself, right? The food was on a cart being pushed by the prince. 

"Don't you have maids?" Trunks asked, confused as to why the prince would be bringing food. 

"Yes, but I'd rather do this myself because I don't like having servants, or as you kindly call them, maids." Jakub answered. 

"Yeah, I prefer calling then maids because it sounds nicer." Trunks said, allowing him to enter. ::Pan! Food's here!:: Trunks thought. 

::Food? All right! I'm hungry!:: Trunks smiled as Pan thought this as she ran into the room from another part of their chambers. 

...Meanwhile...

When Jakub came back from delivering Pan and Trunks' food, Anya was just starting to regain consciousness. Jakub rushed over to the bed she was in (his) and sat down. He leaned over her with a concerned look on his face. 

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his concerned-looking face. Then she remembered what happened. It wasn't his fault, but he immediately started apologizing. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to and-" Jakub stopped talking when Anya raised her hand. 

"I know," she said. "And I don't blame you, either. I blame him."

"Yes, but I still punched you..."

"Will you stop blaming yourself?! It wasn't your fault, so let's drop it!" Anya was starting to get annoyed. 

"Alright! Alright! Would you like something to eat?" Jakub asked. 

"Yeah," she answered. 

"What would you like?" Jakub asked.

"It doesn't matter." Anya said. Jakub nodded and walked out of the room. Anya sighed and looked around. There wasn't much in here, so she decided to walk around the castle a little bit. As she walked out of the room, a girl passed her in a long dress walking in. The girl frowned at her, but kept walking. 

"Anya! What are you doing?" Jakub was coming back to the room and he saw her walking down a corridor. 

"I was just looking around," she answered. "I saw a girl walk into you room..." 

"What? Oh man...she's still here!" 

"Who?" 

"The girl I'm supposed to marry. I hate her, but my father won't have it any other way." 

"Really? That stinks. Are you planning on getting rid of her?" Anya asked. Jakub thought he heard a hopeful hint in her voice. 

"Yeah, I was going to try. That's why I was out on the streets." Jakub said. "I was looking to see if I would find someone I would like." 'Should I tell her?' 

"And did you find someone?" Anya asked. 

"I may have." 

"Well then, good luck with her." Anya smiled and continued walking. She was looking for Pan and Trunks' room. 

Pan and Trunks' room...

"So, how are we going to help this planet?" Pan asked. 

"I'm not sure," Trunks answered. "But whatever we do, I was hoping to be able to do it peacefully." 

"Yeah, me too. We should probably try to come up with some way to help, though."

"You know, having Anya and Jakub get together might help!" 

"Yeah! They're from both sides of the war so that will either help, or make it much worse." Pan commented. Then they heard a knock on their door. Pan opened it a crack and it was forced open. Trunks jumped off the bed and grabbed Pan, and pulled her behind him protectively. 

"Okay, who's there?" Trunks asked, standing up. 

"Oh, who are you? I've never seen you before!" A girl, who Trunks guessed was a maid, and a guard stepped into the room. "I knew I saw someone else here before. They're probably some of the king's spies."

"What?" Pan said, looking over Trunks' shoulder. "We're not spies! We're not even from this planet!" 

"Oh! I'm sorry, but the king is always bringing in spies." 

"We understand," Trunks said. "But why did you bring that guard?" 

"Well, I don't like what the king is doing, and he doesn't either. We have a habit of...doing away with the king's spies." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and sometimes the prince will tell us when there's spies, but this time he didn't. We just suspected." 

"Oh, well, do you know anyone else who doesn't like the king's ways?" Pan asked. 

"Yes, actually, many of the guards and the maids," 

"Okay, and what are your names?" Trunks asked. 

"My name is Alina," the girl answered. 

"And mine is Tobijasz," the guard answered. "But my nickname is Tobi, and hers is Ali." 

"Okay, I'm Pan and he's Trunks." Pan said. And as she said this, Anya and Jakub came into the room. They were going to knock, but the door was open, so they just walked in. Anya looked at the guard and maid with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh my god! Ali is that you?" Anya said, circling her. 

"Anya? I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? Wait, that's stupid question..." Ali said. 

"Oh! I'm fine! But my parents and brother were captured..." 

"Oh, that stinks, but we'll find them!" Ali said, and she and Anya looked around the room at everyone. They all had confused looks on their faces. 

"Ali and I grew up together until she and her family was captured," Anya explained. 

"Okay, but I think we should be getting to bed..." Pan said. "We'll meet some of the other maids and guards tomorrow...and you can talk more then, too, okay?" 

"Okay!" Anya and Ali said in unison. "Um...where am I staying?" Anya asked. 

"You can stay in my room..." Jakub answered quietly, he was standing right next to Anya so only she could hear. Well, Trunks and Pan's Saiyan hearing picked it up, but they said nothing. 

"Okay," Anya answered and followed him out of the room. "But what about that girl I saw earlier?" She asked as soon as the were out of the room. 

"I don't know, I'll deal with her when we get there," he answered. 

"We had better be going, too," Ali said. "I can't wait to talk to Anya tomorrow!" She happily walked out of the room with Tobi at her heals. 

"Okay...that was weird..." Pan said. "To think, the king's own guards don't like his ways!" 

"Yeah, that's almost funny!" Trunks answered. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He grabbed his capsules and went into the bathroom part of their chambers. Pan decided to put her pajamas on while he was in there.

She pulled her pants off and put on her pajama pants. Just as she was pulling her shirt off, Trunks opened the door. 

"Oh, I...uh...um..." Trunks stammered. She blushed, yes wide when she realized where he was staring. She held her pajama top over her chest, even though she still had a bra on. Trunks also realized he was staring and turned around and shut the bathroom door. Pan quickly put her pajama top on.

"Trunks? ...I have it on now..." 

"I'm so sorry, Pan, I didn't realize you were changing..." He said after he opened the door. 

"It's okay, Trunks," she answered and noticed he was blushing. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Pan smiled as his blush deepened. ::Jeez, we are bonded, you know...::

::Yeah, I know...:: Trunks smiled at her and allowed her to pass to get into the bathroom. The rest of the night went without trouble for them. 

In Jakub and Anya's room...

"How are we going to sleep?" Anya asked. 

"I have a king-size bed..." Jakub answered. When they had gotten back to the room, the girl he was supposed to marry had left, so they locked the door. 

"Yeah...I guess..." Anya answered. She got ready for bed and climbed in. She pulled the blankets up to her neck and tried to sleep. She was unable to though. For some reason, she was very cold. It was quite cold in the castle. 

When Jakub came into the bedroom from getting ready, he noticed her shivering. He climbed into bed and pulled her close to him in an effort to warm her up. She opened her eyes and went rigid in shock. She didn't realize before this that the girl he was talking about was her! 

She relaxed after a while and soon fell asleep. Jakub smiled and was also asleep quite quickly. 

************

Okie! that's the end of that chapter! I'm SO sorry it took so long to get out! I'm going on vacation until next Sunday, so I won't be updating till then. I will, however, write my fic on paper and hope to get a few chapters done. 

Also, I know that Anya and Jakub are only six, fifteen in earth years, but they have a much shorter life span, so live with it. And all the names of the characters I come up with are real names. They are just from a different language. Polish in fact!

One more thing, yes, **Brandon, **I am the one who always pokes you with pencil erasers, so get the next chapter to that fic out! *pokes **Brandon** with a pencil eraser* or else!


	7. Chapter 7: Day Four, Part One

Okay, here's the 7th chapter! I started writing this before I left on my vacation, and I'll probably finish while I'm on my trip. So, here it is!

If you didn't read the 6th chapter...GO READ IT! I only got one review on it. Well...I did get two...but **Brandon and Chibi Amanda Chan** didn't do as I said, and instead, reviewed the author's note!!! GRR!

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: hi, may I direct you to the owner of DBZ/GT? Down that hallway, take a left, then a right, and it's the first door on the right. You can't miss it. 

************

Trunks woke up and noticed that he was in one bed. Then he noticed Pan was in another bed against a different wall. 'I wish my bed was bigger...' Trunks thought. 'No, Trunks not here!' He mentally slapped himself. 

Trunks grinned evilly to himself. Pan had started to wake up. He climbed silently out of bed and over to hers. He climbed in next to her and put his arms around her. She was luckily not awake enough to notice he just got there. He had climbed in so that he was by the wall. It was a twin bed. 

"What the heck?!" Pan screamed, seeing Trunks in bed with her with his arms around her. She fell out of his grasp, off the bed, and onto the floor. Trunks started laughing. 

"Ha ha ha ...oh man, Pan! ha ha! You should have seen you face!" Trunks continued laughing. He was laughing so hard, in fact, that he didn't even notice her going into the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water and dumped it on him. 

"Take that," She grinned and ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. She smirked to herself. Trunks ran to the door and opened it. "EEEEK!!!" Pan screamed. Trunks gasped, his eyes wide, and closed the door. He didn't realize that Pan was still fully clothed until he heard her crack up. 

"What were you thinking?" Trunks demanded, opening the door again. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ha ha ha ...oh man, Trunks! ha ha! You should have seen you face!" Pan mimicked. Trunks couldn't help but start laughing too. 

Meanwhile...

Jakub woke up to a scream. He practically jumped out of bed thinking it was Anya. Then he noticed she was still sleeping soundly nest to him. He then heard Pan laughing and Trunks too. 

He smiled and laid his head down on his pillow and pulled Anya closer to him. He really liked her. He just wished she would see it. 

Anya woke up so see Jakub smiling at her. She smiled back and started to get out of bed. Jakub took his arm from around her and let her get up. Then he climbed out of bed and went into his huge bathroom. Anya went into a living room.

She saw a few couches and chairs. There were tables near these, and a small one in the middle of them. Then she saw a picture. It was of a beautiful woman and a small boy. The boy looked like a smaller version of Jakub. 

"That's my mom and me when I was little....before she died. I think I was about six months old there." Jakub said, walking up behind Anya. "Maybe you should go get ready now. I had a maid bring in a dress for you if you want to wear it, go ahead. We have to be introduced to the guards and maids today." 

"Okay," Anya said and did as he asked. 

Trunks and Pan's chambers...

"Okay, Pan," Trunks said. "We'd better get ready." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Pan answered. She nodded toward the door. Trunks took the hint and left the bathroom so she could shower. After her, he showered. 

::Trunks,:: he heard Pan think. ::Jakub, Anya, Tobi, and Ali are here!:: He had just finished getting dressed and walked into the living room where Pan had taken the others. 

"Do we have a plan yet?" Trunks asked, sitting down next to Pan.

"Yes...well, sort of," Ali answered and held up a map. "There are two ways to get to the maid house." She pointed to it on the map. "It's located in the west wing of the castle, we're in the east, and it's basically on the roof."

"Okay," Pan said. "What are the ways to get to it?"

"Right, I was getting to that. We can take the secret passageways or walk through the castle." 

"We should probably take the passageways," Trunks said. 

"One would think so," Ali answered. "But they're one huge maze; impossible to map. Very few, other then maids, know about them, though, so there is a lesser chance of getting caught by guards who are on the king's side. Unless you make too much noise, that is."

"Couldn't you get us past the guards?" Anya asked Jakub. 

"No, they only take orders from the king," he answered, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, and as you might have probably guessed, the problem with going through the corridors is guards." Then there was a knock on the door. 

Or so they thought. Anya gasped as a bookshelf moved aside to reveal another maid. 

"Hi, I'm Alena," she said, stepping into the room. "I was passing by and I heard you talking. I can navigate the passageways. We just have to be careful of the walls and ceiling collapsing, which the often do." 

"Great!" Ali exclaimed. "We should get going quickly." 

"Right," Trunks said and stood up. Pan followed-suit, as did the others in the group. 

"We can walk in a single-file line, or in pairs, which ever you want," Alena said, turning back towards the dark corridor. Trunks and Pan were first, followed by Jakub and Anya, then Ali and Toby. 

::This place is creepy,:: Pan thought to Trunks.

::I agree,:: Trunks answered, pulling her close to him. Suddenly they heard a crack, followed by a scream and a crash. ::Who was that?:: 

::I'm not sure...:: Pan answered. 

Back of the line...

"AHHH!" Ali screamed as she heard the crack. Toby pulled her close to him and turned his back to the wall that was collapsing. The wall crashed into his back and fell around him and Ali. He and sighed with relief and let Ali go. 

"Thanks," Ali said and smiled up at him. He smiled back and looked toward the group. This is what he saw: Trunks had his arms around Pan, also protecting her from the wall. Anya was huddled next to the other wall of the passage, and Jakub was over her, blocking her from the falling wall. Alena had run ahead a little bit so the wall didn't hit her.

"Thank you, Trunks," Pan said. ::Ha ha, look at Jakub and Anya!:: 

"You're welcome" Trunks answered. ::Ha ha! Maybe they'll get together!:: 

"You okay?" Jakub asked Anya. She nodded and he stood up, helping her up as well. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him and Anya. He smiled nervously and said, "well, we should keep going, then, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Alena laughed. She turned down another passageway and then left to another. "Coming west!" She called ahead. They heard someone call 'okay!' and then footsteps. Then they saw a shadow moving in the torchlight Alena had. Then they saw a maid walk past them smiling. Pan smiled back and put her head on Trunks' shoulder. 

"We're about half way there," Alena announced about fifteen minutes later. 

::Finally,:: Pan thought to Trunks. ::It's creepy in here.::

::Yeah,:: Trunks answered. Then he poked Pan in the side. She gasped and spun around. 

::Trunks!!:: She screeched in his head, turning to walk forward again. ::We're supposed to be quiet! What if I had screamed?::

::You're right, I'm sorry,:: he answered. He tightened his arm around her waist. She settled her head on his shoulder again. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jakub asked, looking over at Anya. "You seem kind of quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine...I was just thinking," she answered. 

"What were you thinking about?" Jakub asked. 

"Someone," she replied. 

"Oh...um okay." 

"We're almost there," Alena called quietly. "We have to be very quiet for the next hundred feet because we're going past the guardhouse." They all nodded and walked quietly on. 

After they were past the guardhouse, they came to a ladder. Alena started to climb and Jakub sent Anya up before him. Ali was after him, followed by Tobi, Pan and then Trunks. The ladder was made of old wood and wasn't very strong. 

::Help!:: Pan screamed as the bars of the ladder she was standing on and holding started breaking. He flew off the ladder and lifted her in his arms. Then, he landed above where they waited for the others to get up. 

"Okay, one more ladder and we're there," Alena said after they all got up. Trunks looked over at Pan. She shook her head and flew up instead of climbing. Trunks did the same. This time they all made it safely. 

"Where is it?" Anya asked, looking around for a door. 

"Right here!" Alena said and knocked on a wall. It opened to reveal a small room that had a bunch of other doors where the maids each had a room. As they walked into the room, Tobi whispered something to Ali and walked back into the passageway. 

"Where's he going?" Trunks asked. 

"He's going to get the guards that are against the king. They have a code so they can meet without the guards on the king's side knowing what's going on." Ali answered. 

Alena went and knocked three times on each door and the maids came out and sat down on random couches and chairs. Trunks sat down on a small couch and motioned for Pan to sit next to him, which she did. After Anya, Jakub, and Ali sat down, Tobi walked into the room followed by a bunch of guards. 

"These aren't all the guards," he said. "But some were on duty and could not come." Some of the guards sat down. One of the guards sat next to Ali, but when Tobi walked up to him, he quickly got up and went to the other side of the room. 

After closing off the passageway, Alena stood in front of the room and said, "These two beings from earth have come to help us with our planet. They believe they can bring peace, but they can't do it alone. We are asking that you help us out in trying to bring peace." 

Ali stood up with Anya and walked in front of the crowd and said, "This is Anya. She is from the other side of the world. She and her friends, Trunks and Pan are here to help." Trunks and Pan stood up. 

::Uhh...what do we do?:: Pan wondered.

::I don't know...:: Trunks answered. 

"We just need a plan," Ali said. Then she went and sat down next to Tobi. She motioned for Trunks and Pan to sit back down and Anya sat back down next to Jakub. 

"Do we have any ideas?" Alena asked looking around. No one answered. 

::Do you have any ideas?:: Trunks asked. 

::No...I'm still thinking.:: Pan sighed and looked over at Trunks to find that he was looking back at her. ::Do you think Bulma knew about this war going on?::

::No, I don't. Besides, your dad wouldn't have let you go if he knew. He doesn't trust me to protect you, you know.:: 

::Yeah, you're right, but I know you would.::

::I'd give my life for you, Panny,:: Trunks said, causing her to blush. He smiled at her and looked around the room. There were many people here. Some were captured and some were given the jobs. But all wanted the same thing. Why couldn't earth be like that? So different, but still very much the same. At least this world had only two sides, unlike earth, which had many countries that could go to war at one time, but still there were only two sides... 

Trunks was snapped from his thoughts by Anya speaking up. "Why don't we split up into groups?" she said, "then we could see what the king is up to. If we know what he's up to, it will make it a lot easier on us." 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ali said. "We don't want a full-out war, right?" Some nodded. 

"That is a good idea, but will it work?" Trunks asked. "I mean, is there anyone who the king allows near him a lot? So that he wouldn't get suspicious?" Everyone looked around. The king only let them around him when he needed something. 

"Me," the prince said. Everyone looked at him. "I know I'm betraying my father, but it's for the best." 

"Okay, then, we have that figured out," Pan said. "Would you happen to know why he's doing this?" 

"No, he only started doing this after my mother died." Jakub answered. 

::I have an idea,:: Pan thought to Trunks. ::But we'll have to hear it from the king first.:: Trunks nodded. 

"Okay, I think we should probably break this meeting up. The king might get suspicious as to why we aren't running around the castle doing things for him," Alena smiled. 

"Right, "Pan said," but are we going to go through the passage to get back. 'I hope not.' She thought to herself. 

::I agree,:: Trunks said. Pan's eyes widened. 

::I didn't mean to say that to you!:: Pan exclaimed. 

::Well, I heard it,:: Trunks answered. ::I guess I can read your mind. I was thinking the same thing when I heard you.::

"Yes, we'll have to take the passage back. You can still get caught going through the castle back to your chambers.:: Alena said, answering Pan's question. 

::What if we just ran,:: Pan thought. ::We can go fast enough that they won't be able to see us!:: Trunks' face lit up as she said this. 

"Actually, Pan and I would prefer not going back. We don't like that much," Trunks said. "We can fly so fast that no one can see us, but only for a short distance." 

"Well, if you think you can get back, go ahead," Alena said after a few moments. 

"Thanks!" Pan said happily. Trunks smiled and stood up from the couch. He held his hand out to Pan like a gentleman and helped her up. After they left, some of the guards went back to the guardhouse and some walked around the castle, patrolling. Some of the maids went to see if there was anything the king wanted. 

"Are you sure we'll be able to make it back to the chambers?" Pan asked. "I know that usually passageways are a short cut." 

"I know I will, but I don't know about you." Trunks answered. "If you get tired, just tell me, okay?" 

"Okay," Pan said and started flying, going from zero to top speed in 3 seconds. Trunks did the same. He caught up to her and passed her quickly. He was flying so fast in fact, that he rounded the next corner and she lost sight of him.

::Trunks! I can't fly that fast!:: Pan whined. 

::Sorry!:: He answered. He slowed down a bit, still unable to be seen by anyone walking by and let Pan catch up. (AN: hmm...catch up...sounds like ketchup...I'm hungry! ^_^) 

::Tired yet?:: Trunks asked. They normally don't fly at these speeds, so she probably wouldn't be able to make it. 

::Yeah, a little, but I'll make it.:: Pan answered. After about two minutes more, Trunks was running ahead of her. Again, he slowed just enough to let her catch up. 'I can't take this much longer' Pan thought to herself, forgetting that Trunks could hear her thoughts if he wanted. 

Trunks heard her think this and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to fly at top speed. He flew near the high ceiling until they got back to their chambers and put her on a couch when they got into the room. 

"There, we made it," he said, collapsing nest to her on the couch. She nodded. She was about to say something when her stomach growled. 

"I guess I'm hungry!" She laughed. 

"Yeah," Trunks said, laughing. "It reminds me of Goten." Pan smiled. 

Back before they left the room...

"I guess we're taking the passage?" Anya whispered to Jakub. 

"If that's okay with you," he answered. She wanted to say no, but she didn't. She just said 'okay.' But Jakub knew otherwise. He saw it in her eyes that she was scared of it. But he couldn't risk taking her through the corridors. 

As they were entering the passageway, Jakub tried to think of a different way to get from place to place. Being unable to think of anything, he just kept walking. Anya was at his side. Alena was walking in front of them. None of them spoke, for fear that the guards on the king's side would find them. 

When Alena announced that they were at the prince's room, Jakub snapped out of his thoughts. Anya smiled at him and he followed her into the room. 

Trunks and Pan's room...

"So, what should we do now?" Pan asked. "I mean, we can't just stay here all day!"

"I don't know, Pan." 

"And I'm hungry!" Pan said, grinning

"Me too," Trunks chuckled. "You remind me of Goten." Pan's smile faded when he said that. Trunks frowned and asked, "what's wrong?" 

"I miss them," Pan answered. "I know we've only been gone a week and a day, but still, it's seems like a lot longer..." Trunks pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"I know, I miss them, too, but we'll be back before you know it, and you'll probably be wishing we could be back here!" 

"You're probably right," Pan sighed. "But I still miss them." Trunks hugged her tighter and rested his head on top of hers. "And I'm also hungry!" Trunks smiled when she said that and let go of her. 

"Well then, why don't we ask a maid for something to eat?" Trunks suggested. 

"Yeah, but how are we going to find one?" Pan wondered. Trunks shook his head, showing that he didn't know. Pan stood up and started to pace, thinking of how to summon a maid. Watching her so deep in thought as to how to get food, Trunks just had to laugh. 

"Pan, what's that?" Trunks asked, pointing to a button on a wall. Pan walked over to it and pressed it. A minute later, a maid showed up at their door. 

"You knew that was there, didn't you?" Pan questioned Trunks. He smiled sheepishly and let the maid in. 

"Did you need something?" The maid asked. 

"Yes..."Trunks was about to say 'food' but Pan cut him off. 

"FOOD! Any kind of food! Well...not poison, but ANY kind of food!!!" Pan said, jumping in front of Trunks. Trunks smacked his forehead and pulled Pan back. 

"Yeah, we're really hungry....as you can see. So, anything edible would be nice. Oh, and we eat a LOT, so...bring lots!" Trunks grinned sheepishly and looked over at Pan who was trying to get in front of him again. 

"Okay, I'm guessing you will want drinks, too?" The maid asked.

"Yes," Trunks answered. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll calm my friend here down." Trunks smiled as the maid walked away, laughing to herself. 

"I hope they hurry," Pan said. "I'm really hungry! We didn't have breakfast!" 

"Yes, Pan, I know," Trunks said. He rolled his eyes and sat down on a small couch and motioned for Pan to sit next to him. After she sat down, he snaked his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Trunks stood up and opened it to reveal a mountain of food on a cart-like thing. The maid pushed it in quickly and then left the room. 

"Wow!" Pan said, her eyes as large as saucers. She quickly attacked the mountain. Trunks shook his head and started eating, also.

Right when they finished, there was another knock on the door. Pan opened it to reveal Jakub and Anya. She stepped aside and let them enter.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, noticing the worried look on Anya's face. 

"My father is planning on attacking the other country. We don't know what to do." Jakub explained. "We just found out from one of my guards." 

"Well, we'll have to stall," Trunks said. "And try to figure out why he's doing this." 

"Yeah," Pan agreed. "We should probably go meet him. He doesn't know that we're here yet, does he?" 

"No, he doesn't," Jakub answered. "But I could say that you landed outside the border of our city and our guards brought you in, if he asks." 

"Okay, we should get two guards and have them know about this just in case," Anya suggested. 

"Yes," Jakub agreed. He pushed the same button Pan had pressed and a maid walked in the room. "Could you bring two guards that are on our side to this room?" He asked her. She nodded, bowed low, and hurried off. 

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, what are we going to tell him?" Pan asked. They looked at each other; no one knew what to say. 

"Maybe we should just tell the truth? I mean, if he asks anything that we can't answer, then lie, but otherwise the truth would probably be best," Anya said. 

"Right," Trunks agreed. "But we also need to find out a couple things. First, why he's doing this and second, will we be able to stop him." Just as he finished saying this, the maid came back with two guards. One of which happened to be Tobi. 

"I'm sure you've heard about my father's plan?" Jakub asked the guards. They nodded. "Okay, we're going to try to stall them. Trunks and Pan are going to talk to my father. If my father asks where they came from, they're going to say that they landed on out planet and that you found them and brought them here. We're telling you this so that if he asks you, you know what's going on, okay?" The guards nodded again. "Okay, that will be all. Thank you." 

After the guards left, Pan said, "Now that we have them informed, should we go see the king?" 

"Sure, I guess so," Jakub said. He stood up, and Pan, Trunks, and Anya followed-suit. As they walked down the wide corridor, they were all lost in their own thoughts. 

'I don't know what we're going to say. I wonder how he's going to react...I hope he's not as mean as he seems...still...what if he is? That scares me...' Pan thought.

Trunks was also reading Pan's thoughts. When he 'heard' her think that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. ::I wouldn't let him-or anyone-hurt you.:: Pan smiled up at him when he thought this. 

'Man,' Trunks thought. 'If Pan's scared, that can't be a good sign...I wonder if he's mean...I hope not, it would make our job a lot easier...'

'I wonder how he's going to react to me,' Anya thought. 'After all, I am from the other side....' 

'He better not do anything to Anya,' Jakub thought. 'I know he's not going to react well...but I'll do anything I can to protect her...' 

As they came to the king's chambers, Jakub snapped them all out of their thoughts by saying, " okay, we're here. I'll go in first, Anya, you come behind me, followed by Pan, then Trunks...okay?" Anya stepped behind Jakub and Trunks behind Pan. 

Jakub opened the door and walked in. 

************

Ooooooou! Cliffhanger! I bet you all hate me now! First I made you wait a long time, then I give you a cliffhanger? Yes, I am evil. Review or no next chapter. ^.^


	8. author's note

Hi y'all again. I'm considering discontinuing this fic. No body reviews anymore (except Inochi) and she's the only one who actually read chapter 7. The other 2 reviews were for the last author's note. If you want me to continue the fic, just tell me. 

Also, go check out Aishiteru 2: Alloys and Boy Toys. I'm co-writing that fic with my friends Inochi. 

See ya. 

*-Michi-*


	9. Chapter 8: Day Four, Part Two

Thank you to all those who reviewed asking me to continue it! I didn't think many people liked it because I didn't get any reviews on the real 7th chapter! (The two that might look like they're for it were really for a different author's note that I replaced with the 7th chapter.)

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to own DBZ/GT...-_-...ZzZzZzZz

************

As Jakub entered the room, he was stopped by two guards. He glared at them and they let him pass. But they stopped Trunks, Pan and Anya. Jakub again glared at them and they let the others pass. 

::Jeez, sure are protective, aren't they?:: Pan muttered in thought to Trunks. He smiled slightly to himself. 

"Father?" Jakub asked, walking into another room. 

"What is it?!" The king yelled back. Jakub cringed. 

"These people would like to talk to you."

"Who are they?!" The king answered, walking into the room. "I am very busy right now!" 

"Father, this is Pan and Trunks. They came from earth and want to help us." 

::We want to help him?:: Pan asked

::No...the other side...this isn't good....:: Trunks answered. 

"Well then... what race are you? Human?" 

"Half Saiyan, and she's quarter." Trunks answered, motioning to Pan. 

"Saiyan?! Guards!" The king screamed and three guards hurried into the room. 

"Father? What are you doing?" Jakub asked. 

"I cannot have a male Saiyan on the loose. He could do too much damage!" The king answered. As the guards grabbed Trunks he started to struggle. 

::Trunks, stop that, I have an idea!:: Pan said. Trunks immediately stopped and let the guards take him. 

::Well it better work!:: Trunks said and smiled at her to show he was kidding. She grinned and nodded. Then he was led out of the room. 

"Why didn't you have them take me?" Pan asked. 

"Because I know you are less dangerous than him," the king answered. At this Pan's ki skyrocketed. You don't tell Son Pan that she is less dangerous than someone. 

::Pan?! What's wrong??:: Trunks asked in a panicked tone. 

::Oh, he told me that I was less dangerous than you!:: Pan answered. 

::Well, that's what he thinks. Just don't do anything, okay? By the way, Tobi's on guard and he was told to watch me::

::Okay.:: Pan answered. ::I'm almost done thinking up my plan.::

::WHAT? You didn't finish your plan?:: 

::No, I didn't, now shut up so I can think!:: Pan said. The king noticed she seemed to be spaced out and said,

"What's wrong?" 

"Huh?" Pan said, snapped back. "Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"Oh, okay. Well, why did you come here?" 

"Well, I'd like to know why you're hurting these people. They are your same race." Pan said, then thought. ::Trunks! I got it! Have-::

::I'm a little tea pot! Short and stout!::

::Trunks?:: Pan asked. 

::Here is my handle, here is my spout!:: 

::Trunks??::

::When I get all steamed up, hear me shout; tip me over and pout me out!:: 

::TRUNKS!:: Pan screamed at him. 

::Huh? Oh, sorry, were you saying something?:: he asked sheepishly. 

::Actually, now I'd like to know why you were doing that!::

::Umm...I'm bored?::

::Okay...well, I just finished thinking up my plan. Have Tobi let you go saying that you 'escaped'. Then, get out of the city the where the others will be attacked. Try to get them to fight back...then if you can, fly as fast as possible to any surviving cities and warn them. Okay?:: 

Trunks' Cell:

::Okay!:: Trunks answered. Then, to Tobi, he said, "Hey, Pan and I have a plan, but you'll have to cooperate."

"Okay," Tobi said. "What's the plan?" Trunks explained the plan quietly and Tobi agreed. "This works out very well!" he exclaimed. "The end of my shift is in five minutes! Then, I'll walk that way down the corridor. (He pointed to his right.) The next guard will come about three minutes later, so you'll have to hurry."

"Right," Trunks answered. Five minutes later, Tobi nodded to him and walked down a corridor. Trunks watched him walk out of sight and powered a blast through the bars on his door. He stepped out into a hall. 

It took him a while to find it, but he eventually found a door that lead outside. As soon as he was flying over the city, he decided to inform Pan that he was out. 

::Great!:: Pan said. ::Tell me when you find the others.:: 

::Right,:: Trunks said while he continued flying. 

King's chamber....

The king had walked into another room. After coming back, and going into the other room three more times, Pan let her curiosity get the better of her. 

"Why are you doing that?" She asked. 

"Doing what? Going from room to room?" Pan nodded. "I'm anxious," the king stated. Jakub looked shocked. 

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, looking over at him. 

"No one normally asks the king why he does something and gets away with it. At least, that's what his reputation is like." Anya explained. 

"I see," Pan said. "Well, he doesn't seem as bad as I've heard." 

::Pan?:: Trunks called. 

::Yes?::

::I've found the colony living in the city. We're going to head out of here and to another city that they know of, okay?:: 

::Right, good luck!:: Pan said. ::And be careful!::

::Yes, _mom_:: Trunks said sarcastically, laughing. 

::Yeah yeah yeah...:: Pan said. ::Talk to ya later!:: The king had again gone from room to room. Suddenly, he noticed Anya. 

"Who are you?!" He demanded. 

"I...I am...Anya..." she answered. 

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from...the other side of your war..." She looked at Jakub as she said this. 

"What?! What are you doing here, then?!" The king yelled. "And how did you get in?" 

"I let her come in, father. Along with the Saiyans. I do not like the war we have." Jakub said, glaring at his father. 

"WHAT?! You KNEW I don't like them in here! After what they did to--" He quickly stopped, realizing what he was about to give away. 

"Yes, father," Jakub answered, knowing what his father was talking about. "But it wasn't her that did it, and I'm sure she doesn't approve of it. Right, Anya?" Anya nodded vigorously. 

"Fine. She can stay. But only for now." The king said, obviously annoyed. Jakub sighed. He knew his father meant it when he said 'only for now'. She would probably be put into jail after the attack. He also knew he couldn't allow that. 

Pan had stood quietly through all of this. She was wondering what the other side had done. Maybe they had hurt someone? Yes, that had to be it, or maybe they rebelled against him...something like that. Maybe they almost caused the downfall of his kingdom...

As she looked around the room, she saw numerous windows. There were chairs and couches. There was also a desk with a light on it. Also, a door that led to another room. The one the king had been entering and exiting. 

::Pan!: Trunks screamed in her head urgently. ::The kings troops have already left! We have trouble!:: 

::Great! Just great!:: Pan answered. ::Well, you tell the people you have with you to keep going. Have them split up into groups and look through towns that still have people that may be able to fight. You fly ahead and warn the city the troops seem to be going for.:: 

With Trunks......

::Okay. That's a good idea. Talk to you later:: Trunks answered, then said to the people around him, "Okay, I have a plan. I am leaving you in charge." He pointed to a person near him. "You split the rest of them into groups. The groups spread out and find everyone you can to fight. I don't know what kinds of weapons you have, but use whatever you can find. 

"I'm going to fly--yes, fly--ahead and warn the city the troupes seem to be going for. When you have all the people possible, meet me at the city, okay? Any questions?" No one said anything. "All right then, listen to him." Trunks took off and left them behind, following the troupes. 

Back to Pan.....

She knew she needed to get information from the king. But she didn't want anyone around to distract her. So, she just sat there, hoping someone would call the prince away. Her prayers were answered. 

A small messenger entered the room. "The prince is being summoned." That was all he said. Pan and Anya could tell he didn't want to go, but knew he must. He followed the messenger out of the room, with Anya behind him. 

"Sir?" Pan asked. 

"What is it?" the king answered. 

"I was wondering...why are you doing this?" 

"Because I need m revenge." the king answered. He didn't know why he was answering her question, but he did anyway. 

"But don't you think those people have suffered enough?" Pan questioned. 

"No, not for what they did." He answered. 

"But what did they do to deserve this?" Pan inquired. "I mean, they are the same as you." 

"They....did something horrible....something I may not ever forgive them for..." The kign replied.

"But will you tell me what they did? Maybe I can help you..." 

"How can you help someone who is dead?" The king replied.

"Dead?" 

"Yes, dead." 

"Who's dead?" Pan asked. 

"They killed my wife..." The king's voice cracked as he said this. Pan was shocked. Suddenly, a pain wrenched through her body. Her eyes widened. 

::Trunks?!:: She yelled. :Trunks are you okay?!:: 

::Yes...I'm fine...:: his answer was weak, so she knew he was lying. 

::No, you aren't. I can feel your ki getting weaker. What happened?:: Pan asked, a worried tone in her 'voice'. 

::I was hit, but don't worry, I'll survive.:: Trunks said, trying to reassure her. But he failed miserably. 

::Trunks...:: Pan said quietly. ::Just hang on, okay?:: 

::Okay...:: his response was very weak. This only made Pan even more worried than before. She decided that she was going to get the king to stop his attack. She was going to save this planet. 

"Sir, are you sure they deserve this?" Pan asked. "It wasn't the whole race that killed her, was it?"

"No, no not at all..."

"Then why get your revenge on the whole race?" Pan asked. 

"Because they never found out who exactly did it." he answered, looked out a window in his room. The window oversaw a large courtyard where there were more troops about to leave. 

"Can you give me more information? Like maybe the circumstances?" Pan wondered, after a few seconds. 

"Oh, of course. We were making a speech. It was before the planet was divided by war. She was walking up to the microphone when someone shot her. Since a lot of the people carried weapons at that time, we couldn't be sure who killed her. We only knew it was one of them."

"Would they have any reason to want to kill her?" 

"Yes, we were about to officially announce our plans for space travel. Many of the people in that part of the planet do not want to leave the planet, so they thought they could stop us by doing that."

"Well then, it was only a few people who did it, and yet you are punishing a whole race? That seems very unfair." Pan said. 

"Yes, it may be unfair, but I want to avenge her death." 

"Can I tell you something about my planet? Both of them?" Pan asked, referring to both Earth and the Saiyan planet. (AN: if anyone knows how to spell the name of Vegeta's planet, please tell me!)

"Sure, I guess." 

"Okay, on the Saiyan planet, we were a race of warriers. Look what that got us. We're almost extinct. Though we didn't really attack each other, we still attacked many other races, and planets. Attacking your own race is just as bad. 

"Take Earth, for example. We have had so many wars, that I'm surprised the planet is still there! We have killed so many of our own race, through wars, terrorist attacks, and even for no reason at all! Earth is still there, though. We're lucky." Pan said, walking toward the king. He looked shocked as she said this. 

"What I want you to think about is what you are doing to the rest of the people on this planet. They are really no different that you are. In fact, they are the same race. Look at Jakub! He doesn't like what you are doing at all! And yet, he does nothing to stop you because he doesn't think you will listen."

"Where would he get that idea?"

"I think it may be from you," Pan said. "I don't think you pay much attention to him, so he's not close enough to you to trust you won't imprison him for disagreeing with you. Your reputation isn't very nice at all. But, I don't believe it anymore. I don't believe what most people say about you." 

"That is very nice of you...but I can't forgive them that easily..." the king answered. Suddenly, Pan heard Trunks' voice in her head. 

::Pan...more troops have arrived. We're putting up a pretty good fight...but that's only because they haven't brought in tanks yet...we won't stand a chance against them...:: he said. 

The battle grounds...

::Trunks, I can see more troops about to leave...:: Pan answered sadly in his head. Trunks shook his head sorrowfully


	10. Chapter 9: Day Four, Part Three

Okie, I still didn't get many reviews on the last chapter! But oh well, I guess I'll finish it. But I won't put the next chapter out until I get...6-10 reviews. More would be good, too! Thanks to the few who reviewed the last chapter. (Actually put a review on the reviews list.) I do like e-mails, but I like reviews better!

Well, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! 

*-Michi-*

Disclaimer: nope, not mine. 

************

He raised his gun and pointed it at Trunks, laughing evilly. Trunks' eyes widened as the guard reached for the trigger. Summoning the rest of his strength, he jumped up, and away. Though, in Saiyan standards, it wasn't very fast, it was fast enough to get away from the blast. 

Trunks watched the blast form a hole in the ground, and destroy the tree he was under and sighed with relief. He saw the look of surprise on the guard's face and smiled weakly.

In the castle...

Pan looked out the window as more and more troops left. The king had gone into the other room again. He was just coming back. 

"Miss," he said, "it's getting late. I know Saiyans eat a lot, so I had someone bring you food. She'll be here shortly." Pan nodded, wondering why he was doing this. She also wondered which maid would bring the food. ...And of course, being a descendant of Goku, wondered what kind of food it would be. 

::Pan,:: Trunks said. ::How many more troops are leaving?:: Pan jumped as his voice suddenly entered his head. 

::Oh!:: She answered. ::I don't know exactly. But there was a lot.::

::Great...:: Trunks thought weakly. 

::Are you okay?:: Pan asked, knowing it was a stupid question. 

::I'll live,:: Trunks answered. ::But only if the troops stop coming! More and more are coming! We're still doing okay, but not for long if the king's guards keep coming like are now.:: 

::Oh...Well, take care...:: Pan said, and closed the connection. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She got up to open it when a man jumped in front of her and opened it instead. 

"Umm..." The girl on the other side of the door said. "I've brought the food the king requested." 

"What food?" The man who opened the door demanded. Pan walked in front of him. 

"The food the king requested for me." She said and opened the door wide enough for the maid to get through. Then she saw it was Ali. "Ali! How have you been?" 

"Umm...." she said, looking uneasily at the guard standing behind Pan. He had a strange look on his face. "Normally, people don't talk nicely to maids..." Ali whispered. Pan's eyes widened and nodded. 

"You may go now," the man said. Ali nodded and quickly walked back down the corridor in the direction she came from. After looking to make sure no one was watching, other than Pan, she opened a small part of the wall and disappeared into a passageway. 

Pan turned back into the room and walked past the guard, glaring at him. She sat down in a chair after pulling a cart heaped with food over to it. It took very little time to finish. When she had, she stood up and walked to the window again. This time, there were no troops. 

"That's good," Pan said out loud, then thought, 'I wonder how Trunks is doing...'

::I'm fine...:: Trunks answered, startling Pan. She had forgotten he could read her thoughts if he wanted, and she could read his. 

::Oh! That's good...There's no troops here...They're either all where you are, or they're waiting until tomorrow.::

Battlefield...

::I'll bet they're all here,:: Trunks answered, looking around. There were a lot of men from the other side. ::How's it going with you?::

::It's okay...:: Pan answered. ::I haven't talked much to the king...he went into another room. I hope he comes back. I don't want you out there at night.:: 

::Really? Why not?:: 

::Because I can tell you're hurt, that's why. When you were hurt, I felt it too, though, I'm sure you felt it much worse than I did.::

'She felt it too?! If I had known that, I'd have been more careful! Oh man...' Trunks thought. ::I didn't-::

::I can read your thoughts, too. It's okay. Oh, the king's coming back, I'll talk to you later!::

::Alright then. Good luck!:: Trunks answered before closing the connection. He looked around and saw many of 'his' army falling. They were doing their best fighting, but they weren't trained at all. The king's army was. They had many weapons. They knew how to fight. 

Trunks knew it wasn't fair. His army shouldn't have to fight to stay alive. Then he remembered a saying he noticed in the castle... "With out victory, there is no survival..."

In the castle....

The king was just walking back into the room. He sat down in a chair near Pan. He was lost in his thoughts. He was confused...lost. He knew he was supposed to rule this planet justly...but also take revenge for wrongs...he was confused...that's what he was. 

Pan watched him. She could tell he didn't know what to do. She had to try to convince him again. 

"Sir?" Pan said quietly. 

"Miss? We'll talk more in the morning." The king said firmly. "My army will not attack anymore tonight. They do not usually do so, and I have sent a messenger to confirm that they don't." 

Pan swallowed and nodded. She stood and started walking to the door. She was met by a guard. Pan passed him, looking strangely at him as she did so. And for some reason, he followed her. 

"What do you want?" Pan demanded. 

"I was told to escort you to your room," the man answered. 

"Oh," Pan answered, "Okay then." She slowed her pace and let him catch up. As they were rounding a turn, they saw Jakub and Anya. When the prince walked up to them, the guard walking with Pan bowed. 

"Bow, miss!" he whispered harshly. Pan raised an eyebrow but did not bow. Jakub did not mind. 

"Pan! Where is Trunks?" Jakub asked. 

Pan looked at the ground sadly and answered quietly, "he's on the battlefield." Anya put a hand on her shoulder. She knew Pan was worried. 

"But I thought he was taken prisoner!" Jakub exclaimed. Anya glared over at him and he shut up. 

"I'm going to bed," Pan said and started to walk away. Anya nodded and pulled Jakub off in their original direction. The guard, who had been silent almost the whole time, followed Pan. She came to the end of the corridor and stopped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't remember which way..." Pan answered. The guard nodded and turned left, followed by Pan. About three more minutes of walking and they came to Pan's room. "Thank you," Pan said and opened her door. 

"Welcome," The guard answered, nodded his head, and was gone. 

Pan walked into her room and sighed. There were two beds...one was Trunks'. Trunks....Pan wondered if he was okay...and still alive. She walked into her bathroom and picked up her toothbrush. 

As she was putting tooth past on it, she was wondering where Jakub and Anya were going. They seemed to be heading to the king's chambers, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe they were going to ask him if they could find her family. And come to think of it, where were they all day? They had left the room early on and hadn't returned. 

She put her toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing. Back and forth. back and forth. Mechanically. After finishing this, she rinsed her toothbrush off and put it away. Then Pan picked up a brush and began to work through her hair. All the while, she had a blank look on her face. After brushing her hair, she washed her face and put on her p.j.s. 

Pan was still out of it when she climbed into bed. She did snap back to reality when she felt the cold sheets against her arms and legs. Shivering, she curled into a ball and waited for the sheets to become warm. When they finally did, she closed her eyes hoping for sleep. 

It didn't come easily, though. She tossed and turned, seemingly unable to get into a comfortable position. Pan sighed and laid on her back, her eyes closed. Sleep did finally come, though, but even then, it was a restless sleep. 

****Enter Dream Sequence****

She flew...flew as fast as she could. Not exactly knowing where she was flying, but she still went on. Then she came to it. To the battle scene. It was day. The fight was raging. 

Pan looked around frantically for Trunks. She saw him about 100 feet away from the battlefield. Laying on the ground. Not moving. 

Now she ran, ran as fast as she could. But he never seemed to be getting any closer. In fact, he seemed to be getting farther and farther away. She tried to run faster, but instead, it seemed to her, that she was slowing down. 

She barely seemed to be moving. She felt so heavy...unable to run. She slowed to a walk, then thought, 'No, I must keep running...he would do this for me...' And with that, she started running again, still, it seemed that every time she tried to go faster, she only slowed down. 

The girl finally reached her destination, only to fine that he had stopped breathing. She, on the other hand was breathing heavily. She dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath, staring at the still body of her love. 

It finally hit her. He was dead. 

"NO!" the girl screamed. "NOOOOO!!!" 

****End Dream Sequence****

"NO!" Pan screamed. "NOOOOO!!!" 

"Panny!" Someone else called. "Pan! Wake up!" The other shook her from her sleep. She was breathing heavily. Pan opened her eyes to see blue eyes. Blue eyes and purple hair. 

"Trunks? But how? You died..."

"No, I'm right here." Trunks answered. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her against his chest, her head turned to one side so that she could still talk. "Now," he said quietly, "tell me about your dream." 

"Dream? It seemed so real.." Pan said. "First...I was flying, top speed. I came to the battlefield and saw the war was raging. Then I saw you, laying motionless away from it. I ran as fast as I could, but it felt like my body was weighted down and every time I tried to run faster, I only seemed to slow down. But when I finally did reach you....you were...you were....dead" 

"I see," Trunks said soothingly. "Well, it was only a dream..." Pan nodded into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her. 

"Trunks? How did you get here? I felt your ki almost disappear." Pan asked. 

"One of the fighters from my side knew the healing technique Anya knew. He healed me enough to be able to come here." Trunks answered. 

"But why did you come?" 

"I could feel your distress. But I couldn't figure out what was wrong and I had to come and find out." 

"Oh," Pan said. "Thank you!" Trunks smiled, though she could not see it. 

"Pan, It's late, and I have to go back to the battlefield....But I'll stay until you fall asleep." Trunks said. 

"But-" Pan started, then just nodded. She laid back down on her bed on which Trunks had been sitting. Trunks moved closer to the head of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly fell back asleep. This time, a peaceful sleep. 

Trunks sighed. He stood up from the bed and flew out the window he had entered from, shutting it quietly. Looking at her one last time, he flew slowly back to the battlefield. 

*************

Well, here's the end of chapter 9. I will be going on vacation this week, but I will write more then. I have chapter 10 started, but I won't work on it much until I get reviews! Also, I will soon be changing my penname to Mii-chan look for my fics under that penname. Okie? Okie!


	11. Chapter 10: Day Five

Okay, here's my next chapter! I didn't write at all during my vacation, but oh well! I will be starting a new fic as soon as I finish this one, and it's going to be ending soon! I also have a few one-shots that I may upload sometime, but I'm not sure. Well, r/r!

Disclaimer: not mine. 

*************

Pan woke up in the morning and looked around the room, expecting to find Trunks. But she didn't. Then, as she got out of bed, she remembered that he had told her the night before that he had to go back to the battlefield. 

She sighed and went into the bathroom. She wished he didn't have to be there, but she knew he had to, in order to save the planet. 

After taking a shower, getting dressed, and finishing getting ready for the day, she walked out into the hall. Pan looked around and saw no one, so she decided to go find the king's chambers. 

Wondering if it was too early, she walked through the maze of corridors. After hitting a few dead ends, she finally found a door. But instead of it being the king's chambers, she had stumbled upon the kitchen! 'No matter,' she thought. 'I'll just see if they'll make me breakfast.' Pan walked into the kitchen to smell the food. And, she also found Ali. 

"Hi, Ali!" Pan said, walking over to her. Ali looked around to make sure there were no guards in hearing distance and turned to Pan. 

"Good morning," Ali greeted. "Would you like some breakfast?" Pan nodded and told her what she wanted. Though, Ali had no idea what she was talking about. They had different food on this planet, than on Earth.

"Umm...how about I just make you something I think you'll like?" Ali suggested. 

"That'll work," Pan answered. "Would you mind if I looked around?" Ali shook her head, meaning she didn't mind and Pan could look around where ever she wanted. Pan walked around and looked at what some of the other maids were making. 

"Hello," one said to her. "I'm Amy." 

"Hi, Amy," Pan answered, smiling. "I'm Pan. What are you making?" 

"Oh, I'm making grzanka, slonina, and kielbasa*." Amy answered. 

"Smells good!" Pan answered. "I'm going to go see what else you make." Pan said and walked to another maid. This conversation went much like the last one, only she was making racuszek przy syrop. 

She found out that some even served cereals and milk. After walking around for about twenty minutes, she went back to Ali. Ali had made her racuszek przy syrop. Pan took the plate, after thanking her, and sat at a table that was in the kitchen. Ali had made her self breakfast, too, and sat down across from Pan. 

"So," Ali said. "How's it going with the king an all?" 

"Well, so far, so good," Pan answered. "But you never know. I'm going to go back to his chambers and see if I can convince him. I think I just about have him convinced. I think he was planning on stopping the war." 

"That's great! Then maybe I can go back to my home!" 

"Yeah, you probably would be able." Pan said with a smile. "I'd better go. Thanks for breakfast! It was great!" Pan picked up her dish only to have it whisked out of her hands by a maid who was wearing rubber gloves for washing. Pan stood staring at her hands for a few seconds. Ali's laughing snapped her back to reality and Pan started to laugh along with her, and the maid who had taken her plate. 

After a few more minutes, she was again wandering around trying to find the king's chambers. That is, until she found the guard who escorted her to her chambers the night before. 

"Excuse me," Pan said to him. "I'm lost again." 

"I see," the guard said with a slight laugh. "Well then, where are you going?" 

"I'm trying to find the king's chambers. And earlier this morning, I was looking and stumbled upon the kitchen." 

"Okay," he said, laughing again, "right this way, ma'am." He started down the corridor and she followed beside him. After a left turn, a right, then another right and a left, followed by another right, then ('ah, so that's where I took a wrong turn') left, they came to the king's chambers. 

"Now I see where I made a wrong turn! Thanks a lot!" Pan said. The guard bowed slightly and turned to go back to his post, but did not start walking.

Pan knocked loudly on the chamber door and it was opened slightly. A guard, who had not seen her before quickly grabbed her wrist and stepped out the door and shut it. Pan's ki rose a little.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The guard demanded. Then, the one who had helped her stepped in. 

"She is Miss Pan. She is here to speak with the king, which you **will** let her do." He obviously outranked the guard by the king's chambers and Pan was released. She smiled her thanked to her escort and was allowed into the king's chambers. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"The king will be with you in a few minutes." Said a maid who was inside the king's chambers. "Have you had breakfast?" Pan nodded. "Okay then, I am Angie and if you need anything, just ask." 

"Okay," Pan said to her and sat in a nearby chair. 'I wonder what Trunks is up to...' Pan thought to herself. 

::We're just sitting around waiting for the king's troops to do something.:: Trunks answered suddenly. ::By the way...did that guard hurt you?::

::How do you know about that?:: Pan asked. 

::I was reading your thoughts. Did he hurt you?:: 

::No, another guard, who knew me, stepped in and allowed me into the king's chambers. I'm waiting for the king right now.:: Trunks felt a twinge of envy hearing that another man was able to save her, even if she was in no real danger at all. 

::Oh, some of the king's troops are standing up...I guess I should get going...:: Trunks said, not wanting to close the connection. 

::Yeah....I guess you should...see you soon.:: Pan said.

::Love you.:: Trunks answered and closed the connection. Pan's eyes went wide for a minute then she recovered her composure. 

Pan sighed and looked around the room again, wondering when the king was going to come out and talk with her. It seemed to be taking forever. Pan looked at the guard who wouldn't let her in at first. He still seemed suspicious. Oh well, that's his problem. 

There was also a maid in the room. She was cleaning up what seemed to be the king's breakfast. Also, there were a few other dishes, showing that the king had had company for breakfast. Who, Pan didn't know. For all she knew, it could have been the guard standing behind her, or Jakub and Anya. Or even someone else, of whom she didn't know. 

Finally, after what, to Pan, seemed like hours, the king walked into the room. He nodded to the maid and she scurried out of the room, carrying the tray. Then he looked at the guard and he bowed and left the room, also. 

"Well, Pan, how are you this morning?" The king asked, smiling at her. 

"I'm doing fine," Pan answered, bowing her head slightly in respect, then asked, "and how are you?" 

"I'm fine. But I assume you did not come to make small talk?" Pan nodded. "Well, then, let's get down to business, then. I also assume that this has to do with the current war?" 

"Yes, thank you for not allowing your troops to attack at night." Pan suddenly remembered Trunks being there the night before. The king smiled slightly. "And have you thought much about continuing or discontinuing the war?" 

"Actually, I have given much thought to it, and I'm leaning towards cutting it off..." The king answered. 

On the battlefield...

::TRUNKS!:: Pan screamed in his head, scaring the heck out of him. He nearly jumped three feet in the air. 

::Pan! What is it? What's wrong?!:: Trunks answered her in a worried tone. 

::Nothing's wrong. I just got word from the king. He said he had been thinking of cutting off the war.:: 

::Really? That's great!!:: Trunks replied with excitement. ::But I don't think his troops know yet. They're still coming at us full force.:: He dodged at beam of the energy drainer. 'That was close.' 

::What was close?:: Pan asked. 

::Almost got hit by an energy drainer.:: Trunks answered. ::Listen, I've got to go, it's starting to get more intense. Talk to you later.:: 

::Okay, be careful, I love you.:: Pan answered. Trunks froze for a second before regaining his composure just in time to dodge another energy drainer. Another close call. Too close, for him. He'd have to be more careful. 

Trunks flew into the air and blasted away part of a tank, so it couldn't shoot anymore. After that, he looked around at the people fighting. They were so much the same, yet so different. He shook his head, sighing, and dove back down to the battlefield. 

In the palace...

"Sire, I know you think they are so much different than your people are, but really, they aren't." Pan said. "Have you captured anyone in raids lately?" 

"Yes, we have." 

"Could you call one of them in, and someone who was born in this land?" The king nodded, wondering what she was up to, and did as she asked. About two minutes later, a man who was caught and another from this land were standing in front of them. Pan stood from the chair and walked between them. 

"Your Highness, what differences do you see?" 

"Well," the king started, "for one, they dress a lot differently. And their eyes are different colors...and so is their hair...." he was obviously struggling for differences. 

"Do you see my point?" Pan took some hair in each hand. "They both have hair," she pointed at their eyes. "Both have two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, two arms and legs." Then, "they both are wondering why they are here, and they both would probably like to leave, am I right?" Both men nodded. "Also, they both are people. Both Andiraftians." 

"Yes...I see your point." The king answered quietly. "You are right. You two may go." The king smiled at them and took the chains off the prisoner. "You and your family may wander around the castle as you please. And then, when I have your homes rebuilt, you may go back." 

"Thank you!" The man said excitedly and practically bounced out of the room. The king smiled as he left and then turned to Pan. 

"Miss, I want to thank you for sticking your nose in our business. You have probably saved out planet. Let us now go to the battlefield and stop this war!" The king rose from his chair. Pan was about to, when she suddenly felt that wrenching pain again. She fell back into her chair. 

"Pan, what's wrong?" The king asked. 

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'll meet you there, okay?" With out waiting for an answer, Pan threw open a window and jumped into the air. She flew as fast as she could, all the while called out to Trunks. 

::Trunks? Trunks! TRUNKS?!:: there was no answer. She feared the worst. When she got there, she saw mostly the king's army left. She looked around frantically for Trunks. She couldn't find him. Pan landed and ran over to the nearest person that wasn't part of the king's army. 

"Have you seen Trunks?" She asked. He nodded and pointed. She followed where he had pointed and found Trunks surrounded by some of the king's army. He was unconscious. She pushed her way between them, surprising them. Knowing she shouldn't hurt them, she decided to only attack if they attacked first. 

They were about to attack when the king ran over. "Stop!" He yelled. "Enough fighting! You are to find any survivors. Any at all. Our side of the country, or theirs. Bring them back to the city where we will help them." The soldiers looked shocked at his command. 

Pan and seen her chance and pulled Trunks out of the circle and behind a tree. She had been unable to get him to wake. Pan lay crying across his chest. Sobbing. She was wondering why...why did he have to die...

Suddenly she felt his arm wrap around her waist. Then the other one. She opened her eyes to see him looking back at her. Only it seemed he was only half there, so to speak. He was only half-conscious. She smiled through her tears and he smiled back weakly before drifting back into unconsciousness again. Pan sighed. She started to get up. As she did so, she kissed Trunks' forehead, then straightened up. 

To her left, there was yelling. She looked over and saw Jakub and Anya. They were walking toward them with big smiled on their faces. At least, they did until they saw Trunks on the ground. 

"What happened?" Jakub asked. 

"His energy was drained." Pan answered. "He'll be fine, though." Jakub nodded and turned around to where his father was walking up to them. Behind him was Tobi. Clinging to Tobi was Ali. 

Pan looked around to see the king's army working together with the survivors of the other country to help the wounded. She sighed and lifted Trunks over her shoulder. Looking around, she took off and flew back to the castle. 

She could feel his energy level getting weaker and weaker. Pan also remembered the senzu beans they had brought. But she could probably only get him to eat one if he woke up...if... 

Entered through the window she had left though and flew through the corridors, somehow remembering where their room was. When she got there, she landed softly on the ground and opened the door. She put Trunks in his bed and covered him with blankets. 

Pan sighed and walked into the bathroom. Out of the closet, she pulled bandages and other first aid things. She walked back to Trunks and pulled the covers off him. His shirt had been practically torn to shreds by the last energy drainer. He had all sorts of cuts and scraps, so Pan went to work. 

::OUCH! Pan that hurts!:: Trunks screamed in her head. 

::Trunks?! But you're unconscious...!:: 

::Yes, but I can still talk to you because I'm alive...I just don't have enough energy to be conscious.:: 

::I see:: Pan answered. ::But I have to do this...you don't want an infection, do you?::

::No...but it HURTS!:: 

::Don't be such a baby, Trunks!:: Pan giggled. She continued to clean his wounds. After cleaning, she wrapped bandages around the more serious ones, like a gash in his side, and on his forehead. she then pulled the covers back up and walked back into the bathroom and washed her hands. 

Pan walked to the door, opened it, and said, :Trunks? I'm going back to the battlefield to see if I can help with anything else.:: 

::Okay, be careful.:: 

::I will.:: And with that, Pan closed the door behind her and flew back to the king's chambers and again, out the window. As she reached the battlefield, she noticed that they were lining up the bodies of the dead. Most would be recognizable. 

They were pulling the injured that couldn't walk onto makeshift stretchers. The ones who could walk were helped to a trailer, which was being pulled by a tank off of which Trunks had blasted off the firearm. Pan carried some of the bodies to the lines. As she did so, she was met by Anya. 

"Hello, Anya. How have you been?" Pan asked, as she laid down a body. 

"I'm okay. I still have to find my family. But I haven't had time. Jakub had kept me in his room because some of the guards would have killed me. So now, after this is cleaned up, I'll probably be able to search for them. At least, I hope so." 

"Well, either way, they're free. And so, you should be able to find them." Pan answered. 

"I just hope they were prisoners inside the city, and didn't have to fight." Anya looked around at all the bloody people of her planet. "And if they did have to fight, I sure hope they are alive." 

"Me too, I'm lucky Trunks is alive. His energy was drained twice. He was healed by one of the men who were fighting the first time, and I found him then second. Hey! I just got an idea! How many people here can heal?" 

"Most of the women, and some of the men." Anya answered. "And I think I know what your idea is." 

"Yes, those who are hurt could be healed." 

"Yep, that's what I was thinking. I don't know if we'll be able to heal all of them, but we can try!" Anya ran off to help those who were injured. As she started to heal, many others followed-suit. Soon, many of the formerly injured were healed. 

'I don't know why we didn't think of that before...' Pan thought, as she found another dead body. Dealing with these was making her depressed. Slowly, she straightened up, holding yet another body over her shoulder. It was a body of a young girl. She looked younger than Anya did. Too young. 

"Pan? Are you okay?" It was Jakub. He was also holding a body. The body of a young boy, who looked as if he was about the same age as the girl Pan was holding. 

"Yes, I'd fine...." Pan answered. "But this is all too sad. Too many died...but at least the injured are healed..." 

"Yeah...it's too bad..." Jakub trailed off. "But I think our planet will heal. After all, the people of the countries never really hated each other, they were just loyal to their rulers. I don't think many actually hated the other lands." 

"I sure hope so, other wise, this will be even harder to get over than it already is." Pan and Jakub then walked in silence to where the bodies were being laid and laid the ones they had down and walked away. 

They people of the two countries worked together for the rest of the day, then, as nightfall came, more came, so that the ones who were there all day could rest. Pan gladly flew back to the castle to get away from the mess. As she entered her room, Anya and Jakub came down the corridor. 

"Pan, would you like me to heal Trunks?" Anya asked. 

"Yes, that would be nice." Pan said and Anya followed her into the room. Jakub stood at the door, waiting for Anya. Anya restored Trunks energy just as she had done Pan's, then quietly left the room, Jakub's arm around her. 

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He motioned for Pan to sit next to him, which she did. 

"Pan...I feel your sadness..." He whispered, pulling her close. She laid her head on his chest, holding back tears. "It's okay to cry..." So she did.

"It's (sob) awful, Trunks." Pan said, and explained what she had done all day, through sobs, of course. He rubbed her back and held her while she cried. Seeing her cry hurt him. But he knew he couldn't protect her from everything, though he'd try as hard as he could. 

"It's okay, Pan...at least this planet has peace..." Trunks whispered in her ear. Pan shuddered and Trunks held her tighter. He rested his chin on top his head and waited patiently for her to stop crying. Which she eventually did, but only when she fell asleep. 

Trunks smiled slightly. He lifted her in his strong arms and stood up. He walked to her bed and laid her down. After covering her with the blankets, he placed a kiss on her forehead and went to take a shower. 

As he got out of the shower, he heard Pan sobbing again. Quickly, he got dressed, and ran out of the bathroom, to her side. Again, he hugged her tight, allowing her to cry into his chest. She shuddered and shook, but he held her. 

"Thank you, Trunks." Pan said. "For being here for me." 

"I'll always be here for you." Trunks answered. 

*************

Okay, I am SO sorry that took so long to get out. I've been really busy, but here it is. It sucks, but oh well. I'm starting to work on the next part right after I put this out, so hopefully it won't take as long, but you never know. Please review, I know this part sucked. 

Also, I know Pan probably wouldn't cry like that, but even the strongest people cry at one time or another. And one other thing, the foods in the beginning that looked like gibberish weren't. They were the Polish terms for foods like sausage and other breakfast stuff. I use a lot of Polish because I am mostly Polish. 

Remember to review! (before I put the next chapter out, my penname will be changed to Mii-chan. 


	12. Chapter 11: Day Six

Hello again! I'm getting to the end of this fic, I think...a few more chapters...I'd like my review level to reach at least 100...but I guess all I can do is hope because I got BARELY any reviews on the last chapter! If you people don't start to review, there won't be anymore Space and War!

Well, anyway, this takes place the next morning. Review!

Disclaimer: nope.

***********

Trunks woke up early. His neck was sore because he had leaned against the headboard all night. He started to get up, but then realized Pan was still in his arms. He smiled slightly and used one arm to move a pillow between his neck and the headboard, to make it more comfortable. 

Though he tried not to, he moved a little too much, and woke Pan. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she looked away. 'Still sad I guess" Trunks thought. 'Oh well, she has the right to be sad...' 

Pan lifted her head off Trunks' chest and stood up, off the bed. 

"I'm going to go shower." Pan said with a yawn. Trunks nodded and she walked into the bathroom. Trunks stretched and laid down on the bed to get some more sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he kept waking up thinking Pan was crying, which she wasn't. 

As she got into the shower, Pan thought again about the day before. She had been so excited when she found out that Trunks was still alive. Then, when she went back to the battlefield, she became so depressed. 

Pan also remembered Trunks holding her when she cried...she finally got the man she wanted. And she didn't even have to force him. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Finding he couldn't sleep, Trunks stood up off the bed to see if he could get himself and Pan some breakfast. Then he wondered if she had eaten anything the day before....

*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'll always be there for you..." His words echoed in her head. 'Always...always...' She suddenly snapped out of her daydream and finished taking her shower. She got out and dried off. After getting dressed, she began to brush her hair. 

Suddenly, she remembered how close she had been to losing Trunks twice, and both times, he had pulled through. She dropped the brush, knocking over a glass bottle on the sink, breaking it, and slumped against the wall. So close, she had been. 

Trunks heard the glass break and rushed in, wondering what had happened. He saw Pan sitting against the wall with a dazed look on her face and quickly ran to her side. 

"Pan! What's wrong? Pan?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Pan what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly, almost in a whisper. "I'm fine." Still, Trunks worried. 

"What happened?"

"I...started thinking of how... close I came to losing you..." Pan answered, in the same way as before. "And...dropped my brush, and I guess it... knocked over that bottle...." 

Trunks sighed and lifted her again in his arms and walked to her bed. "Pan," he said to her. "I think you should rest some more." 

"But...my hair...and-"

"Shhh, Pan I'll take care of your hair. Just hold on a minute." He dashed back into the bathroom, grabbed the brush and ran back out. He quickly (but gently) finished brushing her hair and the brush down on a table next to her bed. 

Again Pan was staring off into space. Trunks had never seen her do this before, or at least not this much. A little after her grandpa Goku died, but not ever this much. And what worried him more was how much she cried the night before. _Never _had he seen her cry like that. Ever. (AN: yeah, yeah...I know now about GT, but oh well)

"Panny? Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes," Pan said, again snapping back to reality. "I'm fine." 

"Okay, but it still worries me...just like when you were hit by that energy drainer. I thought I was going to lose you." 

Pan looked over at him. "You did?" 

"Yes, Pan, you wouldn't believe what was going through my head at the time. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost you. And how I would explain it to Gohan...and everyone else. And when Anya healed you, you probably wouldn't believe how happy I was." Pan threw her arms around him. He wrapped his around her and pulled her close. 

"I love you, Trunks." 

"I love you, too, Pan." 

"Trunks?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm hungry." Pan looked up at him and grinned. Trunks just started laughing, and soon, Pan joined him. 

"Okay, then, I'm just going to go shower, and then we can find some breakfast." Trunks answer, calming his laughter. Pan nodded and he took his turn in the shower. 

After his shower, Trunks quickly got dressed, hoping Pan wasn't upset again. He walked out of the bathroom, to see Anya, Jakub, and Pan sitting on couches. Anya and Jakub on one, and Pan on another. Trunks sat down next to Pan and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

"So," Pan asked. "Anyone know how the... clean up is going?" Anya looked down at her lap. 

"It's going okay," Jakub answered, looking over at Anya, worry evident in his eyes. "But we need your help again, Pan, the night shift is tired out, and we've got some tanks that won't budge. I guess when Trunks blasted them, some of the metal melted, causing it to stall." 

"Sure, I guess we can help." Pan answered, looking up at Trunks, who nodded. 

::You sure you can do this?:: He asked, wondering if she'd be able to handle going back there... wondering if he would.

::Yes.:: 

"Okay, then," Jakub said. "Do you think we could go now? They need these tanks moved." 

"Sure," Pan answered, earning a shocked look from Trunks, who remembered she hadn't had any breakfast. ::It's fine, Trunks.:: 

::Whatever you say...:: 

They stood up from their seats and walked out the door. As then walked out into the courtyard, Pan and Trunks decided that they could fly to get there faster. Trunks and Pan lifted off, while Anya and Jakub got a ride with some of the day shift that was going out to help. 

As they flew, Trunks kept an eye on Pan, making sure Pan didn't start to show signs of fatigue. After all, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before, that he knew of. Come to think of it, he hadn't anything to eat at all...but to him, she mattered more. 

When they neared the former battlefield, Trunks noticed that it looked a little better than when he had last been there. At least there was no more killing going on. To Pan, it was just the same. Too many dead. At least the dieing were healed. 

"You sure about this?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah..." Pan answered quietly, as though in a trance. Trunks just shook his head and landed on the ground. There, they were met by a young looking Andiraftian woman. 

"Are you here to help with the tanks?" She asked. Pan nodded. "Well then, follow me." They walked behind her in silence. When they came to one of the tanks, Trunks almost burst out laughing. It was stunk in a hole, which was caused by a blast from another tank. 

"I know you weren't told about this one," the woman said, "but we were driving it away and the breaks went, so it fell right in." Pan smiled slightly and took to the air. Trunks quickly followed. 

"So, how do we lift a tank?" Pan asked. 

"I don't know..." Trunks answered. 

"When you get it out, you can just set it back on the ground, and someone will drive it away!" The Andiraftian yelled to them from the ground. 

"Okay!" Was Trunks' answer, then, to Pan, "Well, we should probably pick it up from the bottom. Since it's on an angle, it will be easier." Pan nodded and they flew down a little and began to life it out of the hole. Only one side was in, so Trunks lifted it from the bottom, and Pan pushed it so it went onto flat ground. 

After that, another Andiraftian climbed in and drove it away. Then Trunks and Pan landed on the ground and followed the woman to another tank, which had melted a little, and was unable to move. 

"This one will have to be lifted onto that truck." The woman pointed to a truck with a flatbed trailer behind it. Trunks nodded and they got to work. After figuring out how to lift this one, it was moved onto the trailer. 

They followed the woman to about three more. On the last one, they started to lift it in the same was as before. It was Pan's turn to be below, so she took half its weight, and it was held over her head. Trunks had part of the launcher part. 

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK and Trunks was left with part of the launcher in his hand, while the full weight fell on Pan, who was off guard. She fell, and the tank on top of her. Luckily, she had managed to fall on her stomach, with her legs and arms out straight. But Trunks didn't know this. 

"PAN!" He screamed and dropped the piece of metal he was holding and flew down to the side of the tank. He couldn't see her at all, it had landed on the ground, and pushed a little into it, so he couldn't see under it, either. 

::PAN!:: He screamed, this time in her head. She was half-conscious. 

::Trunks?:: She answered. 

::Pan! Are you okay?:: 

"DOES IT _SEEM _LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU?!" Pan screamed, out-loud, using up the air she had in her lungs. Trunks almost fell over from her sudden outburst. 

::Yeah, that was kinda a stupid question.:: She didn't answer. 'Uh-oh...'. Worry fell over him again. He quickly figured out a way to lift the tank, and rolled it on its side. He dashed over to her and lifted her in his strong arms. Pan was blue in the face, and, obviously, unconscious. 

But as soon as the weight of the tank was of her, the normal color to her face slowly came back. Though, she still didn't wake up for a few minutes. When she did, she looked up to see Trunks worried face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yup." Pan said. "I was just surprised at its weight. I wasn't expecting it to fall." 

"Well, I should have done that job the whole time...It's my fault." 

"It's okay, Trunks. You didn't know that thing would break off." 

"Still..." 

"Really, Trunks, it's okay." He set her down and they walked over to the tank and out it upright. This time, Trunks took it from below and Pan from above. As they set it on the trailer, the Andiraftian woman walked back over. 

"Well, I see you have the tanks on the trailer! Thank you both very much! If you want, you can help with the other clean up, otherwise, you can go back to the castle, You don't have to stay and help; we have plenty of people." 

"I think we should go back to the castle. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday." Pan said. "And I don't know when the last time he ate was." 

"I'll be okay. I've gone longer than this when I was training with my father." Trunks said. "Btu still, I agree on going back to the castle for a little while." They took to the air again and began the flight back. As they flew, they saw Jakub and Anya riding out to the former battlefield. Pan waved and Anya waved back. 

It seemed to take forever to get there, to Pan. The nearer they got, the weaker she felt. Though, she wouldn't admit it to Trunks. But he knew. He flew closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her fly. 

As son as they could see the castle, he flew faster. She let him pull her as he flew. They landed in the courtyard and walked inside. Trunks and Pan went back to their chambers and Pan laid down on her bed. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pan answered and closed her eyes. 

"Tired?" 

"How could you tell?" Trunks smiled. 

"So, what do you want to eat?" 

"Food." 

"Well, _duh. _Okay, I'll just go find something." Trunks pulled the covers up over Pan's sleeping form and quietly left the room. Oddly, he didn't find anyone in the hall. Well, there was one person, but they were so out of it, they couldn't tell right from left. 

Trunks continued walking until he could smell food. He followed the smell until he found a room. It seemed the smell was coming from this room, so he pushed open the doors. Sure enough, there were a few maids cooking. 

"Umm...excuse me, miss, are you too busy to make two fairly large meals?" It was a stupid question, but he asked anyway. 

"How long can it wait?" 

"How long do you think?" 

"Well," the maid answered. "We are quite short-handed, and we have some other meals waiting. But if you ware willing to wait, oh, I'd say about a half-hour, yes, I can make it." 

"Sure! That would be fine." Trunks answered with a smile, and left the kitchen. He suddenly got the feeling that there was something wrong. He flew back to the room and opened the door. Pan was tossing and turning. She was mumbling something. Then she screamed. Trunks covered his ears, then ran to the side of her bed. 

"Pan? Pan wake up!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. She woke up suddenly and clung to him. "What's wrong?" 

"I was helping with the clean up...only, it was a pool of blood....and the guards weren't taking the king's orders. They were still killing...and then, I was swimming in the pool of blood when you floated by...dead..." 

"Pan, it was only a dream. The guards are loyal to the king. They're helping clean up, and you know it. And I'm alive, aren't I?" 

Pan looked up at him and nodded. "Yes." 

"Okay, well, they're making us some food, but it probably won't be here for a while." Trunks said. 

"Oh, alright." Pan answered. "So, can we go wander the castle while we're waiting? Maybe we could find the maid's chambers again, that would be cool." 

"Yes, that would be cool." Trunks answered and helped her stand up. They walked out into the hall. Seeing no one, they started wandering through the corridors. They didn't expect to find anyone, seeing as most people were helping with the cleanup. 

Pan leaned her head against Trunks' shoulder and sighed. "You okay?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded. 

"Where do you think the maid chambers would be? It seemed to be king of out of the way...maybe out on the roof, as another almost separate building." Pan wondered.

"Yeah, but how would we get out there?" 

"I dunno, fly?" Pan suggested. 

"This castle is huge. How would we know where to go? And anyway, our food is probably ready." Trunks said. Pan looked down again and began walking with him back to their chambers. 

They decided to walk past the kitchen ... if they found it, that is. They did, but they were told that a maid had just taken their food to their chambers, so they continued on. 

"Pan..." Trunks said, noticing how quiet she was. 

"I'm fine, Trunks." 

"That's not what I was gonna ask. I wanted to apologize for being a jerk back there. And I-"

"It's okay, Trunks" Pan cut in, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's go get the food!" Trunks smiled inwardly at her sudden change in attitude. Leave it to a relative of Goku to think of food! 

"Okay," Trunks said, and followed her back to their room. As they came in, they saw the maid sitting on a couch, waiting for them. When they stepped through the door, she stood up and walked over to them.

"Here is your food. It is much like that on earth. I studied the planet as a girl, so I made sure to make food that would be somewhat normal to you, since I'm sure you are homesick." She smiled and pointed at the different things on the tray, explaining what each was, then left the room.

Pan sat down on the couch and picked up a plate. Trunks sat next to her and picked up another. As the food disappeared, so did Pan's appetite. Trunks looked over at her as she set the last plate down. 

"So, no what?" Trunks asked. 

"Well...we should probably go and help with the clean up..." Pan said quietly. 

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded and stood up. He did the same and they walked out the door. The actually found a door that led outside this time. As they looked around the large city, they found that there was hardly anyone on the streets. And those who were, were either heading to the gates of the city, or back home to rest from a shift. 

They took off at the gates, flying towards the disaster zone. Pan was flying more slowly than usual. Trunks looked at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering why, but knowing the answer at the same time. 

He knew it would be hard for her because he knew what happened the last time she helped with the clean up. So many dead....But you'd think it would be just as hard for him, as he saw most of them die. He had been right there. 

Hearing Pan sigh, he flew closer and wrapped an arm around her. Soon, the former battlefield was in view. Pan closed her eyes, trusting Trunks to direct her. She opened her eyed when they started to land. 

"I wonder who's in charge..." Pan muttered. 

"Me too...." Trunks answered. "Maybe they know." An Andiraftian was walking by. "Excuse me, sir, who's in charge right now?" Trunks asked him. 

"He is, sir," the man answered, pointing at Jakub. 

"Okay, thanks," Pan said and she and Trunks walked toward Jakub, who was helping Anya lift a body she had found. Pan shuddered upon seeing the body; Trunks' grip tightened. 

"Hi, Trunks; Pan" Jakub greeted them, hauling the body over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you want to help?" 

"Yeah, we would..." Trunks answered. 

"Well, go search over there," Jakub directed, pointing to an area that was a pile of rubble. Trunks nodded and they walked over to the spot to see how they should go about moving it. 

"Trunks....I think there's someone alive in there..." Pan said. Trunks lifted a piece of metal to reveal an unconscious guard. It wasn't anyone they knew, but it was somebody. Trunks lifted him over his shoulder and flew over to Anya. 

"He's alive!" Trunks said. Anya healed him and Trunks set him on the ground while he regained his senses. He then walked back over to Pan, who was starting to move some of the rubble. 

She turned pale when she pulled out an arm. Just an arm, no body. You'd think she wouldn't react this way, but the truth is, she didn't know why it had this effect on her either. Trunks noticed she looked like she was going to faint when she found the rest of the body...mutilated. 

She also looked as though she was going to vomit. Trunks hurried over to her and pulled her away from the body. Her eyed were out of focus and her body went limp. He lifted her and sat her against a remaining tree, holding her so she wouldn't fall over. 

'I can't believe we found that....and of all times, right after we ate.' Trunks thought, waiting for her to regain her senses. He, too, was disgusted by it. No matter how many times one sees something like that, it will still have the same effect. Except for his father, perhaps, but you never know. 

Pan was looking a little better, though the color hadn't come back to her face. She decided to stand up, with Trunks' help. Reluctantly, he let her out of his grip and she took one step before her knees gave out. She felt strong arms catch her before her world went black. 

Trunks looked around to see if anyone was watching. If they were, he was going to ask them to take care of the body they had found. But there was no one. He flew a little ways away. This spot had more trees and hadn't been affected by the war. He set her down in the shade and waited for her to wake up. 

She opened her eyes to see Trunks' worried face. It was blurred at first, but slowly came into focus. Trunks was relieved as color started to return to her face. After blinking a few timed, His face was fully in focus and Pan started to sit up. 

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked in a concerned tone. 

"Y-yeah," Pan answered quietly. "I wish we hadn't found that...or come back to help..." She was fighting back tears, images of the body flooding her memory. Trunks sat down behind her and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Pan, if you don't want to help anymore, we'll go back to the castle for today. I think they can handle the clean up." Trunks lifted her up in his arms and levitated a few inches off the ground. "I think you should go back to bed." 

"Yeah, maybe I should." Pan said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt so weak; as though she wouldn't even be able to walk. She was about falling asleep as it was, but she wanted to stay awake, at least until they got back to the castle. 

As soon as they were in their chambers, Trunks laid her in her bed and she was asleep at once. The fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep lately made it very easy to fall asleep. Though Trunks didn't know it, she had woken up more the night before than he had. 

Trunks decided to wander around the castle again, for lack of a better thing to do. As he walked, he thought of how their trip had gone. How at first he had been so mad at her...he wondered how much it had hurt her, if at all. 

He also thought about how he had been so mean to Anya at first. And how he hadn't wanted her stay. But he was glad she did when he thought of how she had given Pan her energy back. He thought about how worried he had been the last few days. How she had fought so hard, with words, to stop this war. She did stop the war from getting worse than it had...but it would have been nice to have had it stopped all together. 

Suddenly, he snapped out of this thoughts. 

::Trunks? Where are you?:: 

::I'm here, Pan, I've been wandering the castle. In fact, I think this is the third time I've passed this picture.:: He looked over at a picture on the right. 

::Oh,:: Pan laughed a little. ::Okay, I was just worried because one minute you're with me, then I wake up and you're not here.:: 

::I'm sorry,:: Trunks said. ::I'm on my way back now.:: 

::Okay,:: Pan answered. Trunks walked back along the corridors, wondering where he was. Eventually, he found their room and went inside. Pan was sitting on a couch watching the door, waiting for him to come back. 

*************

There! I'm finally finished with this chapter! And if you have any extra time after reading this and REVIEWING it, (mutters something about how no one reviews) please go to my other penname that I share with a friend- SilverInochi Briefs and Michi and read out story Aishiteru 2: Alloys and Boys Toys. It's a sequel to Aishiteru, if anyone read that fic. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Rest of Day Six and Star...

Hey hey hey! Here's another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed the last one. And yes, I know I'm portraying Pan as weak, but I'm kind of doing that on purpose. This is an A/U fic. And besides, it gives way to more romance, don't ya think?

Also, I got a rather rude review saying that I'm not using Trunks as a character right. And if I may point you in the direction of the first author's not, I said it was an AU or alternate universe fic. So, since MY fic is not following any time line from the show, (other than the fact that this would take place after GT if it were real) I can make the character's personalities how I like, even if I alter them. 

Disclaimer: *points at a random person* here, go ask them.

************

The two just stayed in their room for the rest of the day. 

****

Trunks had fallen asleep on a couch and decided to move to his bed after waking up to a really sore neck. These couches were obviously not meant to be slept on. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 9:30 (pm). Then, as he got up off the couch he noticed Pan was still asleep. Trunks climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. After a while, he joined Pan in dreamland. 

Later, he woke with a start and looked around the room. Pan was still in her bed, which was against the wall. There wasn't anything unusual in the room. Thinking he was just paranoid, he took one more look. 

This time, his eyes stopped on Pan. She was shivering like mad. It was a wonder she hadn't woken up yet. Trunks wondered why she was so cold until he stuck an arm out from under the covers. It was freezing! 

He quickly decided what he was going to do. Trunks floated out from under his blankets and towards Pan's bed. He had grabbed his think blanket off the top of his bed as he moved. He put the blanket over her bed and floated against the wall, slowly lowering to her bed. He pulled the covers up enough for him to slide under, but not enough to lose whatever heat was under them. 

It was a tight fit in the bed, with out her falling out. After all, it was only supposed to be for one person. Pan was lying on her side, her back to the wall, and Trunks, too. He was glad; it made it easier for him. He lay on his side, his back to the wall. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, to warm her up. 

"I know you're strong, Pan" Trunks whispered. "But I can't stand to see you cold."

She was still shivering. It wasn't as bad as before, but only when she stop did Trunks allow himself to fall back asleep. 

*****

Pan woke up first. She rolled over to hit a wall of muscle. Startled, she looked at the face and saw Trunks. She shook her head and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes again. 

Trunks woke up when she rolled over, but kept his eyes closed. His arm had left her waist and he wrapped it back around her. She sighed and looked up at him again. His eyes were now open, and he looked back at her. 

"Morning." Trunks said. 

"Morning," she answered and tried to sit up, but his grip prevented it. He quickly let go, allowing her to sit up. "So, what are you doing in my bed?" 

"You were cold." Trunks answered her. "And I didn't want you to be, so I came over here. You know, I had more blankets on my bed than you did." 

"Really...I didn't know that." Pan answered. "And thank you." 

"Of course! You didn't think I would let you freeze, did you?" Trunks smiled at her. 

"'Course not. But thanks anyway." Pan replied and stood up. She pulled the blankets back over at him. He moved to the center of the bed and closed his eyes. 

"Going to shower?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes," she answered and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Trunks remembered last time she showered and a twinge of worry came over him. But, he figured, she'd be fine today, and if she wasn't, he'd be there for her, like he said he always would. He fell back asleep as she turned the shower on. 

***

As she stood under the cold water, Pan thought of what they could do today. Then she got an idea. They could find Anya's family! She quickly finished taking her shower and got dressed. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair then ran over to where Trunks was still sleeping. 

Trunks felt himself being shaken awake, rather roughly. This immediately started a panic. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, Trunks, I was thinking, we should get Anya and see if she wants to find her family! I'm sure she'll want to!" 

"That's not a bad idea," Trunks said, sitting up. "I'll go shower. Why don't you find the kitchen and get us something to eat?" Pan nodded. "And if you need anything, just call?" (AN: You know, telepathy?)

"Right." Pan said and started walking towards the door. Trunks caught her waist and turned her back around. He planted a kiss on her lips before 'allowing' her to leave. 

Pan shut the door as Trunks was shutting the door of the bathroom. She wandered to the kitchen. By now, she knew where it was and just went right in. 

"Hello, Ali." Pan said to her friend. 

"Oh, hello, Pan!" Ali answered, and continued cooking whoever's breakfast she was cooking. 

"We'd like some food, when you get a chance, okay?" Pan asked. 

"Sure!" Ali answered with a smile. "It might be a little while, though." 

"That's okay." Pan answered. "Could you get someone to bring it to my room?" Ali nodded. "Okay, thanks a lot!" With that, Pan left the kitchen. 

::Trunks?:: 

::Yeah?:: 

::Ali said she's going to get our food and they'll bring it to our room.::

::Okay.:: Trunks answered. 

As she was walking, Pan decided to take a different way, hoping she wouldn't get lost. She looked at the different decorations that were on the walls. Many were pictures of Andiraftians. Some were young and some were old. The oldest-looking one had blue-ish colored hair and a light pink colored skin. He had a proud look on his face and an aggorrant look in his eyes. She guessed that these were previous rulers of the planet. 

She entered a hallway that seemed...well...different. It had a creepy feeling about it. Old. That's the word. It seemed older than the other rooms and halls. The stone walls seemed duller than the rest. There were pictures of people on these walls, too, but they also seemed different. Only they didn't seem old; they seemed evil. When Pan got to the end of the hall, she found a door. It was very old looking, like the rest of the hall. She knew she shouldn't go in, but curiosity got the better of her.

As she turned the handle, she thought she heard someone inside. No matter. She could defend herself. Still, she opened the door. Of course, the room was old. That was predictable. The thing that surprised her was that she couldn't see anyone, even though she was sure she had heard someone. 

Pan took a step forward and allowed the door to almost close. Then, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. As she turned, she felt something blunt hit the back of her head. She had just enough time to send a weak ::Trunks...:: Before she saw black. The being who hit her snapped a ki drainer around her neck and lifted her up and walked away. 

*************

Ahahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger! I'm evil...and a psychopath if you ask my friend Inochi... But anyway I'll bet you wanna know what's gonna happen next! Inochi knows cuz I let her read part...I think...but don't worry; the next part should be out quite a bit sooner. 


	14. Chapter 13: More of Day Seven

Hey people! Here's the 13th chapter. I know I said it would be out a lot sooner, but I'm sorry!! I've been quite busy lately, so I haven't had much time to write. Well, I don't have much to say, other than thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I think people are starting to lose interest, so this fic is gonna come to a close soon. I've already started a few others...like one that will be out as soon as this is done. 

Well, anyway, insert disclaimer here. Now, on with the fic:

*************

"Pan!" Trunks yelled out-loud. ::Pan? PAN!:: Trunks burst out of the room, only to find a maid with their food. "Umm...could you just put that inside?" She nodded. "Thanks." Trunks said and ran down the hall. 

Through every corridor he knew of, Trunks ran. And then, some he hadn't been in before. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. But since she wasn't answering his thoughts, he had to find her. 

He walked down a much older looking hallway. When he got to the end, he found a door slightly ajar. He pushed it the rest of the way open. AS he walked inside, he, unknowingly, did not make the same mistake as Pan did and kept his guard up. 

Trunks sensed someone behind him and whipped around to see someone holding what looked like a big (and heavy) mallet. In a split-second, he had the mallet out of its owner's hand and it's owned unconscious on the floor. 

"Hmm...Pan must have let her guard down....if she came into this-" Then he noticed blood on the ground. It was a trail, leading to another door. Then he studied the rest of the room. It looked like it had one time been an office. There was a large desk in the middle, but oddly enough, it looked newer than the rest of the room. Trunks frowned, but decided to follow the trial of blood. 

He opened the door and found himself looking down a long, dark stone staircase. He wanted to be able to see better, so he formed a ki ball in his hand. Then he descended the stairs to find another door. He opened it to find a well-lit corridor. He let his ki ball disappear. 

Looking down, he found the blood trail and followed it again. It led him down the corridor. What it led him past shocked him. The corridor went past cells. In these cells were bodies. Some were just skeletons, others looked as though they had just died recently. Others were half-rotten. He gagged and looked down at the floor, trying to ignore what he was seeing with his peripheral vision. 

The trail went back and forth between cells, as it went along to corridor, seeming to be trying to find an empty one. Suddenly, the blood turned and went inside a cell. 

Trunks feared what he was about to see, but looked up anyway. She wasn't as bad as he had thought, but still, she was his mate, and it hurt him to see her like this. Just lying there, motionless, bleeding from the back of her head. There was also blood coming from her forehead, which looked as though the part of her skull there was shattered. She looked as though she had just been thrown there, with out care, head first. The cell was small, so she hit her head on the wall.

Trunks noticed the ring around her neck and rushed up to the bars. He looked around to see if anyone was there, not knowing why, and bent the bars apart. He dashed inside and collapsed next to her. 

"Panny..." Trunks choked and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Kami, Panny...please don't die..." He grabbed the ring around her neck and crushed part of it with his hand, causing the undamaged part to fall to the floor with a clatter. 

Pan's eyes opened and closed. It was like she was there... and yet she wasn't. "Trunks...." Pan whispered, so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. 

"Pan! No, try to stay conscious...I'm gonna get you out of here!" The corners of her mouth twitched, as though she was trying to smile and her eyes rolled back into her head. Trunks was about to stand up when he heard footsteps. 'It's probably just and Andiraftian. I'll just wait until they get here. Then I'll deal with them.'

The person was, as Trunks thought, an Andiraftian. This one looked a little more muscular than the one Trunks had knocked out, but he would still be of no threat. Except, maybe to Pan...in her state of unconsciousness.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?!"

"Getting her out of here!" Trunks answered angrily. "Why was she brought here anyway?!"

"She entered the forbidden room. No one is allowed in, and if they go in, they, like all other prisoners are brought here. And, as you can see, most stay for the rest of their lives, and then some." 

"We aren't even from this planet!" Trunks stood up, Pan in his arms. "How was she supposed to know she wasn't supposed to be in there?" Trunks tried to calm his anger, knowing if he started powering up, it may hurt Pan even more.

"Well, you're living...and you're here...." 

"You know about the war, right?" Trunks cut him off. "Well, we are the ones who caused the end of it." He really didn't want to brag, but he'd do what ever it took to get her out of there. 

The guard's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, you see, we are almost never informed down here. I was once a rebel and I am not allowed to leave this area. This is my punishment. I deserve it, along with the man who guards the door upstairs."

"Oh, well, we'll be leaving. Right now." Trunks said. The guard nodded, but didn't bother to open the door, Trunks just stepped back through the bars he bent. He didn't even bother to walk, he just took off flying. The only thing he could think of was whether or not she was going to make it. 

'Pan,' Trunks thought, 'please...I know you've lost quite a bit of blood, but I also know you're strong.' He felt her tense up but then she went limp again. At least he knew she was fighting to stay alive. 

Then he got an idea. The ship they came here on had a regeneration tank! If only he could remember what capsule he had left it in.... The two quickly came to their room. He threw open the door and laid her gently on her bed. Trunks rushed into the bathroom because that's where they kept the capsules.

He dug through all of them until he found the right one. At least, he hoped it was. Then he noticed that his family often had a problem remembering what capsule was which.....He smiled slightly as he thought about that. 'No, I've got to get Panny into the regeneration tank.' He thought to himself. 

He shoved the capsule in his pocket and gently lifter her off the bed. He opened the door and looked down the corridor, hoping to find someone who knew how to get out of the castle. Since he didn't see anyone, he just floated down the hall to the left, looking for a window. When he found one, he blasted through it with a ball on ki, leaving no sharp edges. 

Trunks flew out the window and touched down on the grass below. It was where the troops had been gathering. Taking the capsule out of his pocket, he made sure there would be enough room for the ship. He pushed the button and threw it. When the ship appeared, he pressed the button to make the door open and didn't even bother to wait for the ramp to come down. He merely flew into the ship. 

He found the room that had the single regeneration tank and quickly turned it on and punched in commands. Then he set her inside after attaching the mouthpiece to her. Now, all he could do was wait. He couldn't even really communicate with her because she wasn't conscious. 

He wondered how much blood she had lost. It was obviously a lot. 'What am I gonna do?' he thought. 'I don't think they can do blood transfusions here....' He was snapped out of his thoughts when Anya, of all people, walked in.

"Why is the ship here?" She asked.

"Pan...she went into the forbidden room..." 

"Forbidden room?" 

"Yeah," Jakub answered, walking in. "You're lucky to have found her. Oh my..." Her looked into the tank, where her head injuries were much more apparent, now that the blood was gone. "Anya, can you heal her?" 

"But she's lost so much blood..." Trunks said. 

"That's okay!" Anya answered. "I can heal that, too! Well, sorta..." 

"Sorta?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I'll need your blood, but no needles of anything of the kind! First, you'll have to get her out of the tank." Trunks nodded and turned it off, after the water drained out, he gently lifted her out. 

"Okay, now what?" 

"Close your eyes and concentrate on her blood level rising, and yours falling, but not too much, just enough for her to survive." Anya answered; Trunks did as he was told. As he did this, Anya opened her hands and a glow formed around Trunks and Pan. (This is sorta like when Dende heals people...I think...)

The wound on Pan's forehead slowly went away, as did the one on the back of her head. And no one could tell, but her blood level rose. Not only did Anya use some of Trunks' blood, but she copied the cells, so that Pan had more than what Trunks could safely give her. 

When the glow stopped, Trunks opened his eyes to see Pan, fully healed. She had not gained consciousness, though. Anya, on the other hand, was losing consciousness. Jakub stepped forward as she swayed back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her and she fought for consciousness. 

"Is she okay?" Trunks asked, referring to Anya. 

"Yeah, that type of healing takes a lot out of them." Jakub answered. "I'm going to take her back into the castle so she can rest." Trunks nodded and looked back down at Pan. 

"Pan? You okay?" He started walking out of that room to what was her bedroom. Deciding that she would probably be more at home on the ship, he laid her down on her bed and sat down next to it, waiting for her to wake up. As he was waiting, he wondered how much attention this ship was gathering. He found this amusing. 

"Trunks?" A raspy voice behind him called. He jumped up. 

"Pan! Are you okay?" He helped her sit up and sat down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"What happened, Trunks?" She was obviously shaken by this. 

"You really wanna know?" Trunks asked.

"Yes..." Pan answered.

"You went into what they call the forbidden room. I don't know why it's forbidden, though...but anyway, you were hit on the back of the head to knock you out, then taken to a dungeon and thrown into a rather small cell. When you were thrown in, you hit your head on the back wall, crushing the part of the bone in your forehead. I found you, put you in the regeneration tank, Anya came along and healed you and now, here you are." Trunks answered quietly. 

"I want to go home, Trunks...." 

"I know, Panny...so do I." Trunks hugged her tightly. "But this planet still needs a little help. And we still want to find Anya's family....don't we?" 

"Yeah, I guess so..." Pan answered, holding on to Trunks tightly. I guess you could say that she was in a state of shock. 

"Pan...we should at least go back into the castle where we won't cause a distraction with this ship." Trunks whispered in her ear. She nodded into his chest and he lifted her up. He floated out of the ship and capsulized it. Pan reached her hand out and Trunks handed her the capsule, which she clasped in her hand. 

As they flew inside, Trunks asked her if she wanted to walk, which he figured she refused. But to his surprise, she nodded and he set her down. 

"I didn't mean that you had to...I was just wondering if you wanted to." Trunks said to her. 

"I know, Trunks, but I just want to walk." Pan answered, her voice just above a whisper. Trunks nodded and walked beside her as they found their room. When they got there, they found a guard standing outside. 

"Mr. Trunks? Miss Pan? The King requests your presence in his chambers." The guard told them. Trunks looked down at Pan then nodded. "Okay, I will tell him you will be coming." The guard then left. 

Trunks opened the door to their room and allowed Pan to enter before him. He followed her and shut the door behind him. He turned, expecting to see Pan, but all he saw was the bathroom door shutting. Trunks dashed over to the door and called in. 

"Pan?! Are you okay?" He was only answered by the sound of her vomiting. He shuddered and opened the door a crack. He peeked in and saw her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She was extremely pale. She coughed a few times and offered him a weak smile. 

"I'm fine now Trunks." He shook his head and walked over and flushed the toilet. Then, he leaned over and put and arm around her, lifting her to her feet. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her out of the bathroom. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trunks asked, getting a nod from Pan. She was still pretty pale. "Well, okay, we should probably go talk with the king now." Again, Pan nodded and they left the room, heading towards the king's chambers. When the pair got there, the king was waiting in him living-room-like area. 

"Sorry we didn't come right away, Your Highness." Pan said to him, bowing slightly, as did Trunks. 

"Oh! It's okay!" The king answered. "I have heard of what happened in the dungeon area. I have the guards in another room at this moment, but I will get to them later. Right now, I'm sure you want to know why that room is off-limits, am I right?" Trunks and Pan nodded simultaneously. "Okay then, That room was, and is still used for keeping files of this kingdom's history. You two, of course have already been added. 

"The guards of the room, however do not read the history, they merely guard that room. Also, on file are the prisoners, and I am notified when a decision is to be made as to whether a person should be put in that dungeon or another one. If someone enters that room, however, they are automatically put in that dungeon. 

"This is because we had at one time, a problem with people trying to see what was kept on record, or trying to destroy parts, and we can't have that, now can we?" Trunks and Pan shook their heads. 

"So, that is why you were put in that dungeon. Normally, I am notified, if they get a chance, that someone new has been put there, but they had no time, seeing as I was not here, and we are quite short-handed around here." 

"I understand now." Pan said. 

"Good. Now, I will have the guards come in." He clapped his hands twice and the two guards were brought into the room. But stared at the floor after bowing to their king. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" The king demanded. 

"Nothing." The guards answered. The king glared at them and turned back to Pan and Trunks. 

"I will have them killed, if you wish." The king answered. 

"Oh no!" Pan exclaimed, startling Trunks. "They were only doing their jobs and I shouldn't have gone in there anyway." The guards sighed in relief and muttered apologies. Pan smiled slightly at them. They then quickly left the room.

"Well, the two of you had better be going then. I hear you want to help the young girl find her family. I do hope they are still alive." The king smiled sadly at them and they left the room. 

"Still want to help Anya?" Trunks asked, looking down at Anya. 

"Yep." She answered. "We should probably find her..." Trunks nodded in agreement and they decided to first find Jakkub's chambers. That in itself was a problem. They had never been there. 

"Where do you think his chambers are?" Trunks wondered. Pan shrugged. "Maybe we should find a maid, maybe they would know..." Trunks suggested. 

"Okay," Pan answered. "There's one! Um, excuse me! Do you know where the prince's chambers are?" She called over. The maid nodded. 

"I will show you, in fact I was on my way there!" She smiled and continued walking. Trunks and Pan fell in step behind her. 

::You think Anya will be there?:: Pan asked. 

::I hope so.:: Trunks answered. As he answered, they came to a large door. The maid knocked twice and the door opened a crack, then opened all the way. Jakub stepped aside and allowed all three to enter. 

"Oh! Hi Trunks! Hi Pan!" Jakub smiled at them. 

"Hi," Trunks answered. "How's Anya?" Pan gave him a confused look. ::She healed you, but that type took a lot out of her because she had to transfer blood, too.:: Trunks explained silently.

::Oh, okay...:: Pan answered. 

"She's doing find. But she's sleeping at the moment." Jakub said. "Did you bring the message?" Jakub asked, referring to the maid. 

"Yes, sire, here it is." She smiled slightly and handed it to him. 

"Thank you." Jakub smiled back. She bowed and left the room. "So, what brings you here?" 

"We wanted to see if Anya wanted to find her family." Trunks answered. 

"Oh, well come this way! We'll wait for her to wake up." Jakub lead them to a living-room-like place. The sat down, Trunks and Pan on a couch, and Jakub on another. They talked about this and that until Anya woke up.

*************

Okay, I'm sorry I ended this here, but I wanted to get it out before I went on vacation. So, I'll work on the next part as much a possible while I'm gone and maybe get the next part out sooner. This time, I probably will! ^_^ Please review!


	15. Chapter 14: The Rest of Day Seven

Look! Look! Another chapter! Thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep them coming! Also, I have a new fanfic up! I'm going to work on it, along with this one. Please read and review it! It's called "How Much More?"

Disclaimer: you know...

*************

"Jakub? Where are you?" Anya called. Jakub smiled from his place on the couch and stood up. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fine..."

"Trunks and Pan are here. They were wondering if you wanted to try to find your family." 

"Really?" Anya asked. Jakub nodded. Jakub helped Anya out of bed and together, they walked back to where Trunk and Pan were sitting. They at down on the couch on which Jakub was previously sitting. 

"So, anyone have any clue as to where they would be?" Pan wondered out loud. They all simultaneously looked over at Jakub. 

"What?" He laughed. "Why do you think I'd know?" 

"Well, you are the prince...." Trunks answered. Pan and Anya nodded their agreement. 

"Well...I guess they could be in the place where most prisoners are taken.....The worst part of this city..." Jakub said sadly. He hated to talk about that, especially since that may very well be where Anya's family is. 

"I guess we should go and look there first, and if they're not there, we can look somewhere else..." Anya suggested. 

"Okay then. Let's go." Jakub stood up from where he was sitting. The rest of them followed-suit. Jakub led the way to a door that actually led outside. As soon as they got off castle grounds, Jakub wrapped his arm around Anya's shoulders, pulling her close. Trunks did the same to Pan, who, like Anya, leaned into his embrace. 

"How far is it?" Anya asked, looking up at Jakub. 

"On the other side of the city." Jakub answered her. She sighed but kept walking. 

::I hope we find them...I think we're supposed to leave one of these days...:: Pan thought. 

::Yeah....I don't remember when we're supposed to leave, though.:: 

::We should probably go tomorrow or the next day.:: 

::Sounds good to me.:: Trunks agreed. ::But if we do get to leave, you're going to have to cheer up, alright? You're starting to worry me.:: 

::I'm sorry, Trunks. I don't mean--gahhh!:: Pan screamed both out-loud and in Trunks' head as someone tried to wrench her from Trunks' grip, failing, of course.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" He tightened his grip on her as she pulled her arm from the man's hands. Then, she pulled from Trunks' grip, too, as she punched the guy in the face. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him too badly, but enough to get her point across. 

"Go away." Pan told him as she returned to Trunks' side. The man turned and ran away, ducking into an alleyway. 

"You-" 

"I'm fine, Trunks." Pan answered, not even letting him finish. Trunks just shook his head and put his arm around her again.

The foursome finally found the place they were looking for. Jakub immediately asked when Anya's family had been captured. After she told him, he called that all the people captured on that day to come forward.

"Okay, Anya, if they're here, they should be with this crowd." Jakub said, looking down at her. 

"Okay, thanks." She hugged him and headed into the crowd. "Will!!" She screeched upon finding her brother. He looked over at her and didn't recognize her at first, then he suddenly did. He ran over to her and hugged her. 

"I thought you were killed!" He said. 

"Of course not!" Anya answered, hugging him back. "Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked, looked around the crowd again. 

"I don't know. I do know they're not here, though." Will answered. 

"Oh..." Anya said. They walked back to where Trunks, Pan, and Jakub were standing. 

"Who's this?" Jakub asked, looked at him suspiciously

"This is Will. He's my brother." 

"And who is that?" Will asked her, looking at Jakub, also suspiciously. You know, in the protective older brother kind of way.

"That's Jakub. He's the prince." 

"Oh, I see..." Will answered. He nodded his head in recognition. "Well then, would he know where they might be?" He had taken no notice of Trunks and Pan, yet.

"No, I wouldn't." Jakub answered. 

"Um...Maybe they got away." Pan suggested. 

"Who are you?" Will asked, startled by her sudden input. 

"I'm Pan and that's Trunks." She said, jerking her thumb in his direction. "We're friends of Anya and Jakub. We also helped bring this war thing to an end."

"Oh." Will said. "Well, I'm not sure where they are. You see, when I was captured, there was no more room on the transport ship for them, so they had to take a different one. I haven't seen them since." 

"Well....they could be in another part of the town...." Jakub said. "This way." As soon as he turned around, the people in the crowd also turned and went back to what they were doing before. 

::Well, at least we found one of them.:: Pan thought. 

::Yeah...I just hope we area able to find her parents.:: 

::You know...I don't think Jakub and Will like each other very much.:: 

::I think you're right:: Trunks laughed. ::But they're both being protective, I think. Though, I don't know why Jakub would be protective of her around her brother....:: 

::You have a good point there.:: Pan answered. ::I wonder what it's like to have an older brother...:: 

::Why?:: Trunks asked. 

::No reason....:: Pan answered. 

::Tell me!:: 

::Trunks...I don't want to.:: Pan said. 

::Okay, You don't have to...:: Trunks gave in. Pan hugged him as they followed Jakub. 

It took them a while to get to the other part of the city because they kept running into thugs. Always, they tried to get Pan or Anya to come with them. Of course, each time, they were driven away by either Trunks or Jakub. Sometimes, Will would get into it, too. Mostly, he was testing Jakub to see if he was good enough for his little sister. 

As soon as they got to the place Jakub had thought of, Jakub asked yet again for the people who were captured the day Will was to come forward. This time only five people came forward. 

"....MOM! DAD!" Anya yelled and ran toward them. She hugged them both tightly and Will did too. 

::That's weird...I've never heard her yell like that...:: Pan muttered in thought. Trunks chuckled back in her head. Pan sighed, causing Trunks to instantly start to worry. 

::Something wrong?:: 

::No...why would you think that?::

::Never mind.:: Trunks answered. Pan frowned but let it go. 

***

They were back at the castle, in Jakub's chambers. Trunks and Pan had gone back to their room, so it was just Jakub, Anya and her family. 

"So, Anya," Her mother said. "Can't you wait to get back home?" 

"I uhh..." Anya noticed Jakub's disappointed look. "I'm not sure I'm coming back..." 

"What? Why not?" 

"I kind of like it here....And I've fallen in love..." 

***

"So, we're finally going home, right?" Pan asked as they walked.

"Yep." Trunks answered. 

"I can't wait! Although...I'm going to miss it here..." 

"We can come back and visit..." Trunks smiled and hugged her. 

"Yeah, I guess we could." Pan answered, returning the hug. When they opened the door to their room, they saw the food that had ordered in the morning still in the place the maid had set it. They stared blankly at it for a few seconds before realization hit. They both cracked up.

"Um...are we going to eat that?" Pan wondered. 

"We prolly shouldn't...." Trunks answered. "You hungry?" 

"Of course...I haven't eaten in a long time...I don't even remember the last time I ate...." She answered, causing Trunks to laugh a little. 

"Well, why don't we both go to the kitchen and see what they can do!" Trunks suggested. Pan agreed and they walked back out of the room, closing the door behind them. They walked to the kitchen in silence. Trunks looked down at her and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. 

After they got their food, they went back to their room. They were told a maid had been sent to clean up what was left over from before. So, when they got back to the room, it was gone! After they ate, they decided that they could just go to bed, even though it was early. 

Trunks looked at Pan. Pan looked at Trunks. It was a silent mental agreement. Suddenly they were both on their feet, racing towards the bathroom! Neck and neck! Suddenly, Pan stuck her foot out and down went Trunks! He grabbed her ankle as she pulled ahead, causing her to fall! He was about to step over her when she jumped up, surprising him and in the process throwing him off balance! 

She grinned at the surprised look on his face and dodged into the bathroom and declared herself the winner. 

"You cheated!" Trunks said. 

"Yeah, well, I still got here first!" 

"You still cheated!" 

"So?" Pan grinned and shut the door. 

"Panny!" Trunks pounded on the door before just giving up and leaning against it. Pan quickly got ready and opened the door, causing Trunks to fall backward into the bathroom. As he wind milled his arms trying to regain his balance, Pan cracked up. She reached out and put her finger on his chest, causing him to fall backward and land on his butt.

"Pan! That wasn't very nice!" Trunks said, laughing. 

"I know" Pan answered, also laughing. "But you won't be mad!" She grinned and walked out of the bathroom, letting him take over. 

As soon as he shut the door, she put her pajamas on and climbed into her bed, which still had his blanket on it. Trunks walked out of the bathroom to find her putting his blanket back on his bed. 

"What are you doing with that?" He asked. 

"Oh, well, I thought you might want it, it was your blanket." She answered. 

"You'll need it more than I will." Trunks told her. "I have enough blankets anyway." 

"If you're sure...." Pan said, pulling it back off his bed. Trunks grinned and pulled the table that was between their beds out of the way, then he pushed his bed against hers, after piling the blankets on top of both. 

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, watching him. 

"Rearranging." Trunks answered, pulling the blankets so that it seemed the bed was one. As he did this, Pan realized what he was doing and just climbed into what was her bed, and could now be considered her side of the bed. Trunks turned off the lights and climbed into bed. As he pulled the covers over himself, Pan moved closer, snuggling into his chest. 

"G'night, Trunks." Pan whispered. 

"G'night, Panny" Trunks answered quietly and wrapped an arm around her. 

*************

Okay! I've finally finished this chapter!! As I said before, please read my new fic, as well as this one! I decided that I could not put up chapter three of How Much More before this chapter, so I really wanted to finish it! Please review!!


	16. Chapter 15: Day Eight--Getting Ready to ...

Oh man... it's been WAY to long! But I'm alive!! I'm SO sorry about that way-too-long delay. I had writer's block for a while, then I went on vacation... so...anyway, here's the next chapter! hmm... now...where did I put that disclaimer.... 

Oh! of course, it's right here where it always is!

*************

Pan woke up early in the morning to Trunks tossing and turning in his sleep. Through their bond, she could feel his distress. She soon figured out that he was having a nightmare. It seemed weird to her to be waking him up; usually hi was rescuing her from her dreams. 

"Trunks?" She shook his shoulder. "Trunks! Wake up!" He gave a yelp and woke up. 

"Pan!" He pulled her into his grasp and hugged her tightly. 

"Trunks? You okay?" Pan asked, hugging him back. 

"Are you?" Trunks asked, confusing her. 

"Yeah...it was just a dream." 

"It seemed so real...but most nightmares do." Trunks replied and let her out of his tight grasp. "I guess we should get back to sleep. Thanks for waking me up." Trunks kissed her on the lips and put his head back on his pillow. He was laying on his side, facing her, so she snuggled into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

******

Pan woke again, only this time, it was a decent hour in the morning. The first thing she noticed was that Trunks wasn't there. She sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there...

"Morning, Panny!" Trunks said cheerily, scaring the crap outta Pan. "Here's your breakfast!" He set a tray of tons of food down in front of her. 

"Okay...who are you and what have you done with my Trunks?" Pan asked, wide-eyed. He normally wasn't a morning person... 

"Trunks? Oh yeah... he was sent back to my home planet." Trunks joked. 

"Okay then, what's all this about?" Pan asked. 

"I thought you could use a little cheering up." Trunks answered, sitting down next to her on the bed. "And you being a Son and a saiyan, I decided that the best was through food!" 

"Well, thanks!" Pan leaned over and kissed him before digging in. 

"You're welcome!" Trunks answered and grabbed a muffin-like-thing off the tray and ate it. When Pan had finished, Trunks took the tray. 

"Are we leaving today?" Pan asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." Trunks answered. "It's not like we have to get the ship ready or anything." 

"I'm going to miss Anya..." Pan said, looked down at her hands in her lap. 

"We can come to visit, or maybe they could come to earth but I don't know how well that would go over." Trunks set the tray down on the bedside table where he had left it after 'rearranging'. He walked back over to Pan and pulled her into a comforting hug. 

"I guess I'll get in the shower." Pan said, climbing out of bed. 

"Maybe I'll go talk to Jakub and Anya." 

"Okay." Pan answered. Trunks kissed her on the lips and left with the tray in his hands. Pan grabbed some fresh clothes and dashed to the bathroom. 

As Trunks wandered the halls of the castle towards the kitchen, he remembered parts of their trip from before they got to the castle. Especially when he had gone out of his way to warm Pan up. It had definitely been cold that night. It's kind of weird how this planet is. During the day, they could walk around comfortably in shorts and a t-shirt if they wanted, but at night? Well... let's just say that down blankets are nice. 

Trunks found Jakub's chambers and knocked on the door. It opened a crack and Trunks could see one of Anya's eyes. The door was quickly opened the rest of the way and Trunks was allowed in. Anya smiled her greeting and led him to the living room area. 

"Um...Jakub will be here in a minute." Anya said. 

"Okay," Trunks answered and took a seat on a chair to wait. He didn't have to wait long because Jakub soon walked in and took notice of his visitor. 

"Hello, Trunks!" Jakub greeted. "What brings you here?" 

"Pan and I are leaving later today." Trunks said. He didn't mean to be so blunt, but he wanted to get back to Pan. 

"Oh... okay." Anya said, stepping towards Jakub who hugged her. "When today were you thinking of going back to your home?" 

"I'm not quite sure yet. Probably late afternoon." Trunks answered, then thought. ::Pan?:: 

::Ah!::

::You alright?:: 

::Yeah, I just didn't expect you to talk to me.:: 

::Oh, sorry. Is late this afternoon okay for leaving?:: 

::Yeah that's fine.:: 

::Okay,:: Trunks said and closed the mental link. "Yeah, late this afternoon." He said to Jakub and Anya. 

"Alright... is there anything you'll need?" Jakub asked. 

"No, the ship has everything.... I guess I'll just have to check the fuel. Thanks anyway, though." Trunks answered as he stood up. "I think I'll go back to my chambers..." Anya stayed on the couch while Jakub got up. He opened the door and let Trunks out. 

"We'll see you two off when you go, okay?" Jakub asked; Trunks nodded before turned and walking back down the corridor. What he didn't know was what Jakub meant by 'we'. 

******

Pan got out of the shower and dried herself off. Then she got dressed and combed her hair, then brushed her teeth. As she walked out of the bathroom, Trunks walked back in to their chambers. 

"What did they say?" 

"They said 'okay'" Trunks answered. "But not much else." 

"Oh...alright."

"I'm going to go make sure the ship is ready." Trunks stated. "You want to come?" 

"Sure." Pan answered. "You got the capsule?" Trunks nodded.. "Okay." She started towards the door and Trunks followed. As they walked down the hall towards the door to the outside, Trunks took Pan's hand in his own. 

She looked up at his and smiled. He was surprised to see her look so worn out. The sparkle that was usually in her eyes? Gone. He knew it would return, though. But he still didn't like not seeing it there. It was, after all, one of the things that kept him going. 

Often, he would be hidden by piles of paper in front of him on his desk, but at his window behind him, there would come a tapping. He'd turn around and see her sparkling blue eyes. Always cheerful, except, of course, if she was upset or something. And usually when he needed to get away, or at least put off work for a little while. And he'd gladly do this if she was upset for any reason. 

*************

I know...It was short... but it was also delayed for too long, so I think a short chapter is better then no chapter at all... so yeah, please review! I wanna know if anyone is still reading this fic!!


End file.
